


Lust For Life

by Kornblume



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kornblume/pseuds/Kornblume
Summary: 所以说剧情梗概大概就是泡撸格里谈恋爱。没了。BTW希望大家都能听听打雷姐这张专辑，好听爆炸，我爱打雷一辈子，我给打雷捐票子。





	1. Chapter 1

01

早知道就不该去打那个该死的赌。  
格里诺头一回觉得那些对自己的嘲笑是正确的——他确实是个傻子，几杯威士忌下肚后他开始飘飘然，派对上的年轻人远比他们平时疯狂，玩起游戏来自然毫无轻重——然后格里诺就栽在了自己的头重脚轻与别人的“恶作剧”上。  
这帮人哄笑着围着他，一边嚷着让他再多喝几杯，一边推推搡搡把他往圈子外送。愿赌服输，毕竟格里诺很不走运地输掉一个非常白痴的猜骰子大小的游戏，他自然就要按这圈年轻人最开始定下的惩罚规则，去找一个派对上的单身男性，请他喝酒，还得请他跳舞。  
前一个邀请应该不会出什么大问题，可后一个……纯粹是想被人揍掉牙齿。  
无论他内心有多么挣扎煎熬，“规矩”就是“规矩”，就跟他那个家族一样令人费解、顽固又不肯变通。  
这个时间点在派对上仍旧单身的人并不多了，他的狐朋狗友们为了看他大出洋相，也算是尽心尽力地为他找寻着合适的目标：“看那儿！那家伙！”  
格里诺顺着他们手指的方向看去，顿时有种不大好的预感：被选为恶作剧对象的年轻人和他们应该差不多大，但和其他在派对场上如鱼得水或是兴奋不已的人相比，他表现得太过淡然，这会儿正在大厅角落里安静地喝着自己的酒，眼神像是注视着派对上每一个人，又像是谁也没看。总而言之，他给格里诺的感觉并不好，要说的话，“他不像个善茬”。  
尽管格里诺本人也不是什么“遵纪守法”好公民，但他太习惯把一切都写在脸上，挑个好听的说法是“没有城府”，要是说得更加直白些，那就是他的头脑基本上空空如也。  
不过，像格里诺这样的人，本能相较敏锐，他既然能凶狠如猛兽，那就能同时拥有快速察觉危险的能力，尤其在打架时，他的这个能力相当出色，虽然他的家人并不会为此替他自豪。言归正传，在格里诺察觉到他们的“目标”也许不是什么好惹的对象时，他的朋友们倒表现得非常激动，纷纷为他的犹疑喝着倒彩，二十出头的愣头青往往血气冲，格里诺被吵得实在不耐烦，索性一口灌了三杯威士忌，抬起手背一抹嘴便往那人面前去了。  
他从来不是主动跟人搭讪的那个，这会儿他那“空空如也”的脑袋里更想不出什么客气完美的说辞，他拿出十万分找茬的气势在对方面前站定，张口就是一句“嗨哥们儿你看上去真他妈无聊”。他说出口才意识到这句话非常非常的不对劲，面前的人没有皱眉头，也没有露出困惑的神色，他抬起一只眼睛，没有丝毫感情色彩地看了格里诺一眼。至于为什么是一只眼睛，那是因为他的另一只眼睛在眼罩底下，相伴的还有脸上那几道贯穿左眼的疤痕，这一发现让格里诺更加肯定自己的第一印象：这家伙就是个硬茬。  
然而话已出口，覆水难收，即便是格里诺这会儿想把自己舌头吞下去，那也来不及了。他们之间弥漫着一种诡异微妙的气氛，那人没说话，格里诺不知对方心情几何，他背后起哄声犹如翻浪，一阵高过一阵，让他汗毛都炸开了。于是格里诺硬着头皮，补完自己的话：“要不然，我请你喝酒？”  
那人眼中终于出现了一丝松动，可惜的是，他很快又恢复平静，直到格里诺下一句话出口：“……还是说，你想跟我跳支舞？”  
格里诺身后的人群爆发出张狂又恶劣的笑声，口哨声在这之后此起彼伏，惹得派对上其他人的注意力都转移至此，那些目光中夹带着好奇与戏谑，所有人都在等待面前的好戏要怎么收场。  
转来转去的斑斓光点从那人眼眶中溜走，格里诺看清他的瞳色类似阳光照射下的琥珀，不同的是，琥珀看上去有那么些温暖，这人的眼睛却冷得泛不起一层漪沦，如同封冻的湖。  
这真是我今晚做出的最愚蠢的举动了。格里诺自暴自弃地想，自己是不是该对这位被恶作剧的朋友坦白一番，以免当场难堪。  
很难得他在为自己着想的基础上附加上了其他人，但是，经过这么一系列短暂又异常尴尬的情形，对方显然是被他搅得心情不大好。  
他大约是嗤笑了一声，格里诺没听清楚；然后他略微抬起下巴，看格里诺的眼神就像在看一个世纪大傻瓜，相当刻薄地说道：“神经病。”  
这一句格里诺听清楚了。  
格里诺算是某种程度的劣迹斑斑，除开抽大麻混黑帮偷鸡摸狗之外，打架斗殴这种事一定少不了他的身影——到了大学他稍有收敛，据他母亲的说法，这是近半年内她头一次又光临警察局把儿子提出来。毫无疑问，这回又是打架，丝毫没有惊喜可言。他走的时候没见着那个派对上的混蛋，看来警察深知他的臭脾气，很有先见之明地让他们最好彼此都不要再见，以免在警察局内折腾出更多事端。他母亲几乎把油门踩到底，她那辆心爱的保时捷便带着母子俩在公路上飞奔，格里诺感到脸都快被风吹麻木了，他瞥了自己母亲一眼，被她优雅又不露声色的模样震得不敢开口求她关上敞篷车顶，只能乖乖地转移视线假装欣赏沿途美景。  
他的家人已经完全知晓他的品性，他们懒得再多费口舌让格里诺“改邪归正”、“浪子回头”，加上格里诺的伯父向来认为他是“贤侄”，索性就放任自流任其疯长了——反正他们家族有大笔的金钱，养一个年轻放肆的格里诺绰绰有余。  
这一整天格里诺的母亲只对他说过三句话：下车、吃饭、把门带上。  
说最后这句话时她正坐在沙发上看书，似乎不关心儿子在晚饭后要去哪儿，要见什么人，要做什么事。格里诺就是家里可有可无的那个人，他的存在只为了证明他的家族有多么伟大，而非证明他本人有多么特殊。  
1955年的美利坚，距离上一场人类浩劫已经过去了十年，那之后出生的年轻一代正好处于这个国家的黄金时期，他们可能比“迷惘一代”更好，也可能比他们糟。  
格里诺大概不是更好的那个类型，不过他也没有铺张浪费的习惯，他的衣食住行都不需要他自己操心，他的生命好像除了不断混迹于拳脚挥舞中便没有其他意义。“活着”对他而言只是一种状态，不是喜悦，更谈不上幸福。  
他从家里出来，游荡在街头，漫无目的仿佛幽灵，连小混混们都不能令他热血沸腾“找些乐子”了，之前那些所谓的朋友犯不上在这种时候过来安抚他的心灵，他们很了解格里诺的劣根性，正如格里诺明白这伙人在吃喝玩乐以外的地方根本靠不住，这种友情就是各取所需，一有情况立即作鸟兽散，无论面门或是后背，坚决不能托付分毫。  
可他实在无聊得快在街道上疯跑起来了。  
这时候要是有什么意外惊喜就再妙不过了。格里诺很虔诚地向上帝祈祷，主啊，替我找点有趣的事做吧！最好是能打一架，当然，实在打不起来也没办法——  
他那歪歪扭扭的脚步在眼睛看见街角一家酒吧门外的景象后停了下来。  
情侣分手吵架这种事并不新鲜，格里诺感到新鲜的是当事人：女方是谁并不重要，男方就是那天他没来得及往死里揍的混球，格里诺对他那张脸实在记忆犹新，想忘都忘不了。  
那家伙的女朋友看起来很生气，他女朋友身后缓缓聚过来的几名高大男人看起来也很生气，然后他们在女性一声尖叫之后动起了手，格里诺幸灾乐祸地看着他们互殴，就差唱起歌来庆祝这美好的时刻了。他这时候倒没想参与其中，毕竟敌人的敌人，就是自己的盟友。格里诺巴不得那几人把那混球的下巴打到脱臼，最好是拆了他的胳膊卸了他的腿……然而那人并不是个傻子，显然他信奉的原则是打不过就跑，不要多做纠缠。  
格里诺都摆好姿势准备嘲笑他落荒而逃了，但当那人直直朝着自己跑来，如此仓惶的过程中他竟然还朝自己笑了一下时，他脑中本能的警铃又开始大作。  
“干！”格里诺还没来得及躲开，从他身侧快速跑走的人不由分说地抓住了他的手臂，拖着他向夜色更深处疯狂奔逃，那动作一气呵成情真意切，任何人都会认为格里诺是他的同伙，没有一人例外。  
格里诺当时有千万句脏话即将脱口而出，只是身后的威胁逼得太紧，而泼在身上的脏水已成定局，他只好先自认倒霉，无奈地被对方拽着在城区里窜了大半个晚上。  
很多年后，格里诺问波勒克兰——就是那个混球（他们在熟识之后格里诺只觉得他的混账程度完全翻了十倍），为什么要“陷害”自己时，后者撑着头，似笑非笑地回答道：“顺手而已。”  
这家伙是个不折不扣的混蛋。  
格里诺面对这个答案，深吸一口气，异常严肃地给予了自己的回应。  
他的回应也很简单，傻子都听得懂——  
“去你妈的。”


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 格里诺意外地认识到了一件事。

有时候命运就是一个轮盘，只是看最终滚珠会落进哪块区域。格里诺相信其他人总会有那么一天能出头，可他自己大概就是点背的类型，哪怕他死死盯着那颗该死的小钢珠，赌了一遍又一遍，他还是会把手头的筹码通通输光。以及，这也是为什么他讨厌维加斯——他厌恶自己总是输。  
本来就不够走运的格里诺，撞上让他更加不走运的波勒克兰，几乎就是押错了边，35:1全赔，血本无归。  
他被波勒克兰拖着手，在夜色与灯火中仓惶地逃离着来自身后的追赶——也许波勒克兰并不算是仓惶，他的举动完全就是有预谋的，至少在他看见格里诺的那一瞬间他就有了这个预谋。而格里诺，此时完全是个可怜的无辜受害人，被迫卷入其中，甚至还来不及骂上波勒克兰一句。  
驶过的车辆电台与街边商店交织着旋律不同却风格意外一致的爵士乐，萨克斯圆号小号钢琴从格里诺耳边滑过，仿佛好莱坞女星的裙袂飞舞在眼前，俏皮地转出美妙圆圈后藏入帷幕。  
如果忽视现在的情况，这大约称得上是“浪漫”。  
如果忽视现在的情况的话……  
波勒克兰只顾着拽着他跑，也许是他们跑得够快够绕，终于甩掉了那些烦扰，也甩掉了城区的灯光霓虹，最终他们在某个格里诺根本不知道叫什么鬼名字的小巷停下脚步，波勒克兰松开手，背靠着墙壁，饶有兴趣地欣赏同样气喘吁吁满头大汗还分外狼狈的格里诺的模样。  
格里诺记得，在自己直起身之前，那混球便已经笑出了声。  
这个神经病！格里诺简直想原话奉还给他，但他的拳头向来都是非常敏捷的，同时也是冲动的。他在刚喘过气来的那一刻便毫不迟疑地一拳揍上波勒克兰那张越看越欠打的脸，显然波勒克兰并不会乖乖站着做他的人肉沙袋，于是他们俩就着眼前恶劣狭窄的环境你一拳我一脚地打了起来，直到最后两个人都筋疲力尽，彼此靠在对立的墙面上互相干瞪眼。  
格里诺似乎明白波勒克兰在笑什么了。看见自己不爽的家伙满脸狼狈，自然是再好笑不过的事了——他当然不会放过嘲笑波勒克兰的任何机会，所以他尽管笑起来会牵动刚才打架打出的伤痛，但他还是笑了，并且笑得相当用力。  
这回波勒克兰没再动手，他已经笑过了，现在就静静地看着格里诺在那儿“小人得志”，即便他们俩目前半斤八两。  
“神经病。”格里诺总算找到机会奉还这句话了。  
波勒克兰自然不甘示弱：“白痴。”  
“疯子。”格里诺就是讨厌输。  
“蠢货。”波勒克兰也同样。  
他们俩翻来覆去把骂人的话亲密无间地滚了好一会儿，格里诺抬手制止了更加无聊的后续，他一边按着腰部被波勒克兰打到的位置，一边说：“你得保证，在我买回酒之前不会跑掉。”  
波勒克兰闻言难能可贵地没有损他，而是略感惊讶地挑挑眉：“当然。”  
那颗老是不如意的滚珠本次暂时消停了会儿，安安心心掉入了格里诺押注的区域，这一局，他算是小赢了。  
他和波勒克兰的相识过程实在太过奇妙，奇妙到旁人听起便只觉好笑的地步。  
同时托波勒克兰的福，接下来的一段时间内，格里诺都没再去街角那家酒吧及其附近转悠，他大叹可惜，毕竟他很喜欢那家酒吧的朗姆酒。真的，真的很喜欢。

年轻的格里诺现在拥有了崭新的、年轻的朋友——波勒克兰。虽然他的生活方式并没有太大改变，然而跟着波勒克兰胡作非为远比之前跟那帮米虫嬉皮笑脸舒服多了，而且波勒克兰从来不会玩那些愚蠢透顶、难以置信的“掷骰子”游戏。这一点格里诺也非常欣赏。  
格里诺假期里天天开着家里的车和波勒克兰出去“兜风”，他的父母对此视若无睹，他的伯父非常高兴：“贤侄”可算有了自己的朋友，他应该多加鼓励。  
波勒克兰也懒得多问格里诺的身份，只要格里诺需要他，他就及时出现，然后跟着格里诺打遍城区，甚至跑到郊外烧了堆放草料的仓库，还顺手放烟花以示庆祝。  
警察赶来的时候他们俩早就飞驰在公路上逃之夭夭，格里诺拍着方向盘大笑，波勒克兰则漫不经心地把空酒瓶丢出车窗外，那些碎裂成渣的声音让他觉得心情大好，连带干燥的夜晚都舒适起来。  
年轻人大多无所畏惧，他们只管在年华正好的时候放肆生活，谁管未来如何呢？  
格里诺本来厌恶假期，到他认识波勒克兰后，他忽然觉得假期也并不是那么难熬。  
波勒克兰和他并不是一所大学。不过说实话，认识他那么久以来，格里诺也没有问过波勒克兰的私事。他只知道波勒克兰总会陪着他任性陪着他胡来，并且对此毫无怨言。这恰恰是他所需要的。  
和格里诺略有不同，除开打架斗殴，波勒克兰身边最不缺的就是女人。格里诺没仔细算过一个假期里波勒克兰换了多少个女朋友，反正他也记不住她们的模样，想想她们大约都长得不错身材火辣——波勒克兰对于女人的品味还是非常不错的，仅限肉体。  
格里诺倒没想过恋爱一类的事，他的脑子里关于这些事的想法太稀薄了，而且出生于泽梅尔家的人，大抵都没多少选择——未来某一天，他就会在家族的意志下，和一名中产阶级家庭的女孩结婚，像他的父亲那样，世代如此。  
“你不觉得很不公平吗？”他的堂弟阿尔雄巴丹不止一次对他抱怨，格里诺也不清楚他这名小堂弟成天都在想些什么，而且大约是家里的人都习惯如此只有格里诺是个例外，所以他格外喜欢跑到比自己年长几岁的堂哥这儿喋喋不休：“我真是不敢相信，已经好几个世纪过去了，他们还是同样的想法，认为婚姻只是一种工具……”  
“那我建议你，要么在我发火前出去，要么我就把你这段话原封不动告诉你父亲。”格里诺那会儿只想睡个好觉，前一晚他在年轻人们的派对上玩得有些过火了（他就没有克制过），宿醉让他头疼。  
阿尔雄巴丹出去前还不死心：“我认为你会明白的，格里诺，你可比他们有希望多了——”  
“滚出去！”伴随着闹钟砸上木门的声响，阿尔雄巴丹总算关门还他一个清静，然而格里诺却被搅得再也睡不着了。他在床上翻来覆去，最后烦躁又无奈地坐起身，套上衣服起床。  
当他开车在城区内晃荡并找到波勒克兰时，对方正和一个年轻女人搂在一起有说有笑。格里诺心想凭什么这家伙就不用操心这些破事，于是大为不满地恶意摁响喇叭，顺便大声嘲笑道：“今天又换了一个吗？看上去你真是魅力无穷啊？”  
波勒克兰对他的挑衅不动声色，低下头和女性耳语几句，惹得她忍俊不禁。格里诺不大耐烦，又摁了几下喇叭，他敢说，如果波勒克兰继续无视他的话，他就要下车去打断那家伙的鼻梁骨。  
显然他并没有得逞。波勒克兰神色自若地放开那个妙龄女郎，走到格里诺的车旁，习以为常地拉开副驾座的门坐进来：“我以为你还在宿醉。”  
“家里有个烦死人的小狗。”格里诺把墨镜从头顶上拉下来，“从七点开始吠个不停。”  
波勒克兰毫不掩饰地嘲笑道：“看来是你伯父喜欢的小狗咯？”  
“大家都喜欢。”格里诺说完这句话，似乎又想起什么似的，恨恨地咬牙切齿，“除了我。”  
波勒克兰才懒得管他脸色有多难看，听到格里诺这句话后他丝毫不留面子地大笑起来。  
格里诺心情不好就喜欢开着车到处跑，波勒克兰的任务就是陪着他直到他心情好转，也许途中能遇到什么倒霉蛋做他们的出气包，那样格里诺的坏心情会结束得更快些。  
今天似乎有点不受上帝眷顾，他们沿着公路奔出城外一下午，都没能碰见令人高兴的事。车内的电台老是放那些适合情侣缠缠绵绵的爵士乐，格里诺骂了几声，并捶了车载收音机一拳，毫不例外地又被波勒克兰讥讽“脾气太烂”。  
你以为你好得到哪儿去吗？格里诺在心里说道。他这会儿并不想和波勒克兰吵架，虽然他们俩吵起来也好，打起来也罢，都算是家常便饭了，可就是现在，格里诺没那个心情。  
天际的颜色逐渐变得黯淡，连同头顶上也一并黯淡起来。电台主播的声音出现得格外不及时，因为当他说出“今日有雨”的瞬间，那些雨滴就不断地砸在了车窗玻璃上。  
格里诺把窗户全关了，这会儿车内的空间显得又狭小又安静。  
“该死。”格里诺又在咒骂着什么，波勒克兰已经习惯了。他心情不好的时候就这样，谁也拦不住，除非能打上一架。  
忽然，波勒克兰转头看向驾驶座上的人，露出一个促狭的微笑：“我说，你要不要找个女孩玩玩？”  
“去你妈的，你以为我跟你一样吗？”格里诺下意识地驳回波勒克兰的馊主意，“我可没兴趣天天换女朋友。”  
“我说的是妓女。”波勒克兰直言不讳。这可是相当的……直白了，直白得格里诺差点把油门当刹车踩上去。  
他一个急刹车险些让他们俩都撞上挡风玻璃窗，然后他看着波勒克兰，呼吸有点沉重：“你再说一次？”  
波勒克兰的眼神突然变得有些暧昧，格里诺感觉他在心里狠狠嘲笑了自己一通，这让他非常不爽。  
“我知道有个地方，带去你看看。”波勒克兰打开车门，示意格里诺和他换个位置。  
我倒要看看你想耍什么把戏。格里诺一面不服气地想着，一面输给了自己的好奇心，跟波勒克兰换了个位置，任由对方把车开向一条完全没去过的道路。  
我真不该来的。跟着波勒克兰下车一路走入那家酒吧内时，格里诺在心里想，也许他应该按照正规电话呼叫一个应召服务，而不是和波勒克兰七拐八拐地跑到这种诡异的交易场所来。酒吧内人不多，但也不算少，格里诺甚至差点被一个吸多了大麻的男人撞倒，他路过那些衣着暴露的男男女女，手臂擦过好些丰满的胸部，然而这让他汗毛直立。  
波勒克兰带着他走到一间单独的屋子前，敲了敲门，里面传出一声沙哑的“请进”后，他侧过脸似笑非笑地瞥了格里诺一眼，再推开门走进去。  
“啊哈，让我看看是谁来了。”说话的人是名坐在皮沙发躺椅上的老头，他很自然地保持着舒服的躺姿接受了波勒克兰的问好，顺便挥挥手赶走那几个还在为他按摩的漂亮妓女，“怎么，这是你的新朋友吗？”  
“是个处男。”波勒克兰这么回答他，毫不顾忌格里诺的处境。  
“什么？！”格里诺被他吓了一跳，“你给我闭嘴——”  
“哈哈哈……”老头干瘪地笑了几声，“所以今天，你是想让他知道成为男人的感觉，是吗？”  
“我走了。”格里诺转身就往外跑，他已经听见屋子里那些女人的嘲笑声了。  
波勒克兰拉住他的手臂，在他耳边低语：“放心，我之前在这儿看过场子，海森老头的地盘上都是好姑娘。”  
“我是在跟你说这个吗？！”格里诺几乎抓狂，“听着，我可没兴趣体验什么初次服务，我不是处男，不——是——”  
波勒克兰的那只琥珀色眼眸这下是彻彻底底暴露出讥讽的神色了：“你跟人上过床吗？”  
“……我为什么要回答你这个问题？”格里诺不知为何，眼前的情况让他极度不适，也许他从来没有真正认识过波勒克兰？  
不过，波勒克兰没有再理会他。他上前去同那个猴子似的老头耳语几句，格里诺便听见老头跟乌鸦似的笑起来，然后，老头抬起手指了指屋内一名褐发灰眸的妓女，说：“莉莉，他是你的了。好好让这位客人感受你的服务吧。”  
“好啊。”那名妓女撩拨着头发，眼神挑逗地走向格里诺，几乎要贴在他身上，“帅哥，你有信心让我感受你的‘伟大’吗？”她尾音落下时，手指轻轻拂过格里诺的裆部，“要让我叫出声来可是很难的。”  
任何一个男人都不会承认自己在床上有所失败。格里诺扣住她的手腕，盯着她浓密的睫毛：“到时候可别哭着求我。”  
波勒克兰对他比了个手势，听上去有些嬉皮笑脸：“玩得开心点。我可得去喝杯酒了。”  
这混蛋。格里诺瞪他一眼，跟着这位叫做“莉莉”的妓女出门，通过光线晦暗又夹杂着低吟喘息的走廊，最后进入一个只有床的小房间内。  
“帅哥，你想从什么部位开始呢？”莉莉站在房间内唯一的灯光下，她只穿着情趣内衣，而灯光把她的胸部照得更加饱满，也更加诱人。  
格里诺突然有些兴致缺缺。他说：“随便你。”  
于是妓女笑出了声。  
波勒克兰也许是喝完第四杯……不，第六杯酒时格里诺才衣衫不整地从里面出来。莉莉攀着走廊的一根柱子笑嘻嘻地冲他们挥手，然后转身隐入黑暗。  
“看样子玩得不错。”波勒克兰唇边挂着戏谑的笑容，“能让她满意的男人不多了。”  
格里诺看上去倒没那么惬意，相反，他似乎有些慌乱。  
“喝够了吗？喝够了就回去。”他催促着波勒克兰，“我还指望你导航呢。”  
波勒克兰嗤笑一声，仰头喝光杯子里残存的酒液，伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴角，把钱丢在柜台上：“刚发泄完欲火不是应该更温柔些吗？你怎么更暴躁了？”  
“再废话我就揍你。”格里诺没有直视他的眼睛，“快走，我可不想回去被念叨一整晚。”  
波勒克兰耸耸肩，去和这儿的主人道了个别，然后坐上格里诺的车，从这里离开。  
格里诺的表现有些反常，他在路上一句话都没说，波勒克兰想这应该不是心情不好，也许是有别的原因。他扭开电台，毫不意外，又是那些陈词滥调，这回连波勒克兰都听得有些厌烦，可格里诺只管开着车，完全没在意那些之前让他烦躁不已的音乐。  
他脑海里反复都是妓女对他说的话。  
“你不喜欢女人？”  
“啊哈，总有那么些情况的……我能理解，干这一行久了，你们这样的人我也见过不少。”  
“那你有喜欢的人吗，帅哥？”  
“那你闭上眼睛，静下心来想一想，如果此时有人想和你做爱，他会是谁呢？”  
格里诺确实闭上眼睛了，可他闭上眼睛后，却看到了波勒克兰。  
为什么会是波勒克兰？格里诺不明白，但比这更可怕的是，他也许是个同性恋——而泽梅尔家，怎么会允许同性恋存在呢？  
雨还在不停地下着，格里诺却没有心思再去烦恼那些砸在车上的声音了。

【待续】


	3. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 万圣夜惊魂。

波勒克兰看上去是个对周遭事物变化丝毫不在意的人，但那天他看出格里诺从私人娼馆出来后表现反常，便不再重提旧话。不过格里诺倒是多问了一句：“你以前在那里工作？”  
“兼职。”波勒克兰简短地解释，“有钱当要赚。”  
完全可以说是不知人间疾苦的格里诺没再继续问下去，就算他问了，也有可能听不懂波勒克兰之后在说什么。他除了有一个厚重且传统的大家族令他衣食无忧之外，大约没有多少比波勒克兰更强的地方，所以格里诺在心里认为，他和波勒克兰之间是平等的。  
——唯一不平等的大概是他先动心了。  
格里诺仔细回想在他和波勒克兰“友情”的过程中到底出现了什么偏差，才导致他竟然对波勒克兰产生了这种异样的情愫，但他难得地想了多次，都没能找出缘由，这使他不得不告诉自己，也许那只是个错觉。  
他怎么可能对男人心动呢？那天只是他没兴趣而已，那天只是带他过去的人是波勒克兰而已……他不是同性恋，他不可能是。  
泽梅尔家已经对他这个异类很宽容了，格里诺不会、也不敢再希望泽梅尔家能对他进一步放宽底线。  
他开始尝试着接触女人，波勒克兰以为他是终于开了窍，又是一番挖苦调侃，格里诺没心情回敬他，因为他察觉自己的确对那些漂亮女人没兴趣，哪怕他竭力做出感兴趣的模样，他还是无法避免每当波勒克兰靠近他时，他胸腔内一次比一次鼓噪的心跳。  
那个混账到底哪儿好了？他这么问自己，显然他并不能从自己这里得到答案。  
波勒克兰没有发现他的真实想法，他只管照着过去的相处模式和格里诺混在一起，身边的女人仍然来来去去。  
直到万圣节那天。  
格里诺从学校里跑出来，拽着波勒克兰出去狂欢，他们打了可能有三场——或者四场架，或者更多。格里诺和他都喝了不少酒，波勒克兰在这疯狂的夜晚空隙中还碰了个女人，但他意识清醒得很，没有忘记格里诺还在酒吧里等他，发泄完一时的兴趣之后他便去找格里诺会合，正巧看见格里诺揍翻了某个不知天高地厚的倒霉蛋。泽梅尔家的纨绔子弟露出不耐烦的表情，从身上摸出一沓钱，跟纸片似的往那人身上扔。  
波勒克兰抱着手臂欣赏了一会儿，在格里诺准备第二次扔钱的时候阻止了他，提醒格里诺该回去了。  
今晚格里诺没开车来，因为有车也寸步难行。  
要糖的孩子们早就回家了，剩下的都是一帮玩疯了的年轻人，有人甚至蹲在大街旁吸大麻，然后高呼“去他妈的世界”“去他妈的越南”，声嘶力竭后又失常地尖叫大笑，刺得波勒克兰皱了下眉头。  
他和格里诺都满身酒气，不过格里诺看上去也没醉，他的表情镇定得很。  
波勒克兰没问格里诺是打算回学校还是回家，看上去格里诺不打算去这两者中任何一个，他走在波勒克兰前面，却只顾沿着路走，漫无目的。  
“你是打算睡在公园里吗？”波勒克兰在他身后发问。  
“我睡哪儿关你屁事。”格里诺呛了他一句，波勒克兰心想，格里诺的醉酒方式难道如此与众不同？  
可能是他的无心之词让格里诺突然有了方向，波勒克兰跟着他走，不一会儿便绕进了公园里。  
这会儿已经十一点多了，公园里的年轻人也少了许多。醉汉在长椅上哼哼唧唧，抱着熄了火的南瓜，不知道梦呓些什么。波勒克兰看着那些夸张的骷髅头和南瓜灯，还有做工拙劣的怪物模型，甚是无聊地打了个呵欠。  
他也懒得再问格里诺打算去哪儿了，就算一会儿格里诺倒在地上睡死过去那也在他意料之中。  
远处传来噼噼啪啪的声音，大概是有人在玩烟花。  
格里诺突然停住了脚步，波勒克兰差点撞上去，所幸他及时控制住了自己的动作。  
他环顾四周，面前是公园的人工湖，湖上也飘着南瓜灯。南瓜、南瓜，到处都是南瓜，每一次万圣节波勒克兰都觉得蠢透了，他一直不喜欢这些节日，从小就不喜欢。  
格里诺再也没有下一步动作，波勒克兰好不容易打起的精神又被浇灭了。  
寂静之中，他忽然有个极其美妙的主意，于是他开口：“格里诺。”  
“干什么？”回应他的是格里诺沙哑又烦躁的声音。  
波勒克兰抬手指向湖面：“你看那是什么？”  
“什么东西？”格里诺闻言，顺着他手指的方向望去，除了那些傻帽南瓜灯，再也没看到别的。“你在说什么蠢话，喝多了吧？”  
“你再看看，湖里有东西。”波勒克兰继续说着，“靠近点看，你没看到吗，那个影子——”  
“我什么都没看到，你他妈在瞎说什么？”格里诺的耐心向来不好，他暴躁地往前走了两步，离湖越来越近，还是认真地受波勒克兰蛊惑在努力寻找对方所说的“影子”。  
波勒克兰就在这瞬间抬脚把格里诺踹了下去。  
“我操——”格里诺的话音淹没在落水的声响中，波勒克兰被他在水中挣扎怒骂还不停吃水的狼狈样引得大笑不止，这画面太过滑稽，他都笑得蹲在了地上。  
格里诺的挣扎确实持续了好一阵，他气急败坏的咒骂声被水弄成嘟噜嘟噜的可笑发音，最后他似乎拼尽全力浮出水面喊了波勒克兰一声，然后便沉了下去。  
波勒克兰笑得眼泪都出来了，他好不容易直起身，捂着腹部克制持续的笑意：“行了，你可以出来了。”  
然而四下皆寂，除了他自己笑得太过的呼吸声，再也没有别的声音，连远处的烟火声与人声都消失了。  
“格里诺，你在水里不冷吗？”他拾起脚边的空酒瓶投进水里，“噗通”一声过后还是没有任何回音。  
“我走了。”波勒克兰说完转身就走，但他没走出几步便咬牙切齿地骂了声脏话，脱掉外套跳入湖中。  
他做梦都没想到格里诺居然是个旱鸭子，更没想到这个人工湖挖得太过方正，每一立方的深度都是3米。  
他把格里诺从水里捞出来，十月底的夜晚带着浸入肌肤的寒意，让他的双手止不住地颤抖。  
说实话，那会儿他什么也顾不上想，就连“我杀了人怎么毁尸灭迹”这一条都忘了，只管把那些临时抢救的招数闷头往格里诺身上丢去，他甚至都没注意自己按压在格里诺胸膛上的力度是不是足够压断对方的肋骨——谢天谢地，漫长的几十秒后格里诺咳了起来，并吐出一堆冰凉的湖水。  
波勒克兰松开手，跌坐在旁边，胸膛起伏的频率和格里诺几乎如出一辙。他这会儿才开始感到冷，而头却热得发痛。  
格里诺撑起身子咳了半天，缓过来的第一件事就是扑上去揍了波勒克兰一拳。这回波勒克兰没还手，他倒在地上，大脑还是空白一片，没能给他的身体发出任何指令。  
格里诺揪着他的衣领，握紧的拳头悬在半空，粗重的吐息像是放大无数倍在波勒克兰耳边回响，最后压在波勒克兰身上的力道消失，拳头也放下了。  
“给我滚。”格里诺说着，音调听起来很奇怪，还很艰涩。  
波勒克兰沉默片刻，爬起身来走了两步，伏身捡起自己刚才丢下的外套，直接扔到格里诺身上：“穿上。”  
“给我滚！”格里诺几乎是咆哮着，把那件外套揉作一团丢向波勒克兰，他站起身，却没有再靠近波勒克兰一步。  
可能是因为发冷，波勒克兰看见他影子的轮廓在晦暗灯光包裹中颤抖。  
他本来该道歉的，可“道歉”这一行为从来就不存在于他的社交方式中，他相信格里诺也不会有这种行动，他们俩是相同的——但今天这回事，无论如何都是他错了。  
波勒克兰从来不会为做过的事道歉，哪怕他知道那是错的。  
于是他顺应格里诺的要求，一声不吭地转身就走，然后一个空的易拉罐砸在他背上，那声响伴随着格里诺暴怒的咒骂，也引燃了波勒克兰的怒火。  
——即便从某种意义上来说，他才是没资格生气的那个。  
他转身倒回去，逼到格里诺面前，冷冷地看着那对浅紫色眼珠，说：“扯平了。”  
“扯他妈的淡，你管这叫扯平？！你管把我踹进水里淹死叫扯平？！”格里诺到底还是忍不住，他拽着波勒克兰的衣襟，像要把它撕裂。  
“放手。”波勒克兰语气沉稳，“我不知道你不会游泳。还有，你不是叫我滚吗？”  
“……”格里诺似乎被他激得快气疯了，一时半会儿他竟然说不出话来，但他也没揍人，他只是保持着这个姿势，瞪着波勒克兰，好不容易终于吐出一个词，“王八蛋！”  
波勒克兰觉得那只坏掉多年的眼睛似乎有些疼，他厌恶这种疼痛，因此格外不耐烦：“骂完了？骂完就放手。”  
格里诺挑衅似的把他拉近了些，仍然瞪着他。  
“你干什么？”波勒克兰只觉得耐心快耗尽，他并不想这会儿还跟格里诺打上一架，“别碰到我，我可没兴趣亲你。”  
早知道他就该不说这句话的。波勒克兰怎么也没想到，在他话音刚落的时候，格里诺毫不犹豫地咬上他的嘴唇，比起撕咬，那更像是一个夹带着愤怒的暴戾亲吻。  
他飞快地把格里诺推开了。  
震惊、不适、难以置信，种种情绪在他脑海里打着转，却没有一种是正确且有效的。波勒克兰是个什么都不在意的人，但也是个敏感的人，他的敏感性来源于他成长的环境，而且大多数时候他的直觉都是正确的。  
愤怒已经被其他情绪覆盖了，这会儿波勒克兰想不出自己该说什么话，他怔怔地看着格里诺，随后无法控制地低声骂了句粗口。  
格里诺此时像从睡梦中惊醒那般，倏然意识到了现实的情况，他表现得仓惶不已，往波勒克兰的方向靠近些许，又赶紧后退几步。  
“……我……”格里诺语无伦次，“我、这……我不是故意的。”  
他这么说完，飞也似的背身逃入黑暗中去，波勒克兰喊了他好几声，他也没停下回头，就这么慌不择路地逃走，仿佛无边的暗夜才是他安心的归处。  
波勒克兰想，他们的这段“友情”可能从今天起就完他妈的蛋了。  
并且，他后知后觉地庆幸着，还好格里诺没有因为自己的恶劣玩笑死掉。

【待续】


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我后悔了。我为什么要给64写小清新纯爱，这很OOC。大小姐被占便宜，again。

“万圣节那天晚上你到底怎么了？”  
阿尔雄巴丹这么问他。  
格里诺根本不想提那回事，这些天他已经很努力地在忘记那天晚上的糟糕经历了，可阿尔雄巴丹记得很清楚，因为格里诺狼狈不堪地逃回家那会儿正好遇见了他的这位小堂弟。  
那时候阿尔雄巴丹诧异的是格里诺宛如落汤鸡的模样，但他还没来得及问清楚，就被堂哥甩了个闭门羹。  
诚然阿尔雄巴丹并不是个好奇心旺盛的人，只是出于对家庭成员的关心，他认为自己必须了解一下情况。  
“关你什么事？”格里诺没好气地卷起盘里的意大利面条，“你还想嘲笑我的背运吗？”  
“我不是那个意思。”他的堂弟望着窗外，又看向格里诺，“这几天你没和你的那位朋友一起了？”  
“什么？”  
“就是那个波勒克兰。”  
餐叉拍在桌面上发出不甚动听的声音，格里诺站起身来，身下的椅子和地板摩擦出刺耳的响动：“我不认识什么波勒克兰。”  
说完，他头也不回地走出屋子，甚至都没把餐盘收拾一下。  
十一月的风已经完全没有柔情蜜意可言，它刮着格里诺的皮肤，就像刀锋在他脸上划过一遍又一遍。  
多亏了波勒克兰和那天该死的一切，格里诺这段时间竟然都好好地跑去学校待着，更没有打架生非。  
离圣诞节还有一个多月，格里诺的同学们已经开始张罗着给自己找一个适合的圣诞舞会伴侣了。有几个女孩儿大约是想邀请格里诺的，但她们总在即将走到格里诺面前时忽然冻住脚步，接着落荒而逃。  
大概是面色不善惹的祸。  
格里诺烦躁极了，他这么拼命又刻意地去淡化那件事，可它却越来越清晰，以至于那个意外的亲吻都能在他脑海里回放好多遍。  
真该死。他暗暗咬牙切齿，决定去酒吧忘记这一切。  
然而，格里诺的背运在短暂的假期后又回到了他身畔，还笑吟吟地冲格里诺挥手，仿佛在说，看，我是不会抛弃你的。  
——他在酒吧碰见了波勒克兰。  
如果世界要毁灭，核战要开始，波勒克兰也是格里诺目前最不想见到的人。  
格里诺坐在吧台前，犹如芒刺在背，浑身不自在。他打算喝完这杯酒就赶紧走人，却不想波勒克兰悠悠然坐到了他身边的空位上，还点了一杯威士忌。  
午后这会儿酒吧里也没多少人，连音乐都是酸得格里诺掉牙的钢琴曲，除了晃动的酒杯里冰块碰撞杯壁的声响外，就是他自己的呼吸和波勒克兰吞咽酒水的声音最为清晰。  
格里诺把钞票扔在柜台上，正要起身，旁边的波勒克兰叫住他：“格里诺。”  
“……干什么？”他就应该一走了之的，但他鬼使神差般地坐在那儿，还想听听下文。  
波勒克兰侧坐着望向他：“这话该我说才对。你躲着我干什么？”  
格里诺张了张口。他完全没明白波勒克兰什么意思，他傻眼了。  
“如果你还是在为万圣节那天晚上的事发火，那就请便。”波勒克兰放下酒杯，没有立刻续杯，“或者你是觉得，我会介意那件事？”  
格里诺舌头差点打结：“什、什么事？”  
波勒克兰那只琥珀色的眼珠抬起来，被酒吧的晦暗的灯光点起一抹细微的火苗：“你觉得我会感到恶心吗？因为你突然吻我？”  
“你在说——”  
“你太小看我了。”波勒克兰忽然对他笑了笑，那应该是讥诮、漫不经心、不以为意的笑容，至少格里诺是这么认为的。“我在娼馆见识的东西可不少。”波勒克兰慢悠悠地说道，“男人——或者说同性恋的事，我也见过。”  
格里诺一时哑口无言。他本来就不善言辞，比起口头说得天花乱坠，他更擅长用拳头打得五彩斑斓。  
可波勒克兰为什么要说这件事？就算是他为了嘲笑格里诺而起个头，这也显得有些故意为之了。  
不，这家伙的想法从来都不正常。这么一想格里诺便放心许多，他身上竖立的刺也收敛下去：“所以呢？你专程跑来跟我说这个？”  
波勒克兰的视线落在他面前的空杯上。他抬手示意酒保再给他续一杯：“你觉得是专程，那就是了。我只是想问问你有没有兴趣去圣诞节狂欢而已。”  
他这句话后，格里诺足足愣了将近半分钟才给出反应，显然波勒克兰对格里诺的回应也是早有预备的——他很自然地用手臂挡住格里诺的拳头，不过他没挡住格里诺的咒骂：“你可真他妈是个混蛋。”  
波勒克兰很是欣悦，他对着空气举举酒杯，偏过脸来朝格里诺眨了下右眼：“很高兴你能这么说。”  
格里诺和波勒克兰的“友谊”就这样“死灰复燃”了，这其中甚至没有任何犹疑。  
有时候格里诺都快认为波勒克兰是个诡异的男巫，要不然就凭对方这种奇差的人品，自己怎么会一次又一次地贴上去？还是说，他已经缺朋友到无法选择，只能抓过波勒克兰将就一下了？  
那时候格里诺不觉得他们会有“爱情”这种东西，确切来说，他并不明白什么可以被称为“爱情”。也许他对波勒克兰只是一时兴起，最好也是一时兴起，等到他人到中年，家里就会替他安排美好的婚姻，到那时他就能做个糟糕的中年男人，在人生道路上浑浑噩噩走下去。  
但是再也没有比这更烂的未来了。  
圣诞节前夕泽梅尔家里的人都开始收拾行李，他们要出去旅游——这是个惯例，无论如何也比待在家里守着壁炉看大雪的好，格里诺并不想去打扰父母的二人世界，他也不想自己的世界被打扰，况且他最不耐烦的就是旅游，二十年来他完全不明白这项活动的意义何在。  
最后当他独自一人待在房子里时，充斥着房间的除了暖气，就是孤独。  
他先是闷头睡了几天大觉，然后起床打开电视对着有限的频道切来切去，要不是想起他还跟波勒克兰有过“大闹圣诞节狂欢派对”的约定，估计没有人能把他从温暖的房子里挖出来。  
“你看上去真是精神不错。”波勒克兰见到格里诺时忍不住讥讽道，“我差点以为你抽了三天大麻。”  
“去你妈的。”格里诺骂他一句，继续把脸缩进围巾里。这天可真见鬼的冷。他想道，只有傻子才会在这种天气出门“欢度圣诞节”。  
除此之外还有一件事。格里诺盯着波勒克兰的脸，从见面开始到他们去派对地点，几乎没移开过视线，直到波勒克兰递给他一个询问的眼神。  
“……你不是发烧了吧？”格里诺决定说出事实，“那个驯鹿角，还有那个红鼻子，你打算戴多久？”  
波勒克兰完全没有理会格里诺挖苦的语气，他心情很好地说：“对某些人来说，这种打扮很受欢迎。”  
“真是傻到家了。”格里诺翻了个白眼，“你又打算泡多少个妞？”  
说话时他们已经进入派对现场了，尽管外面飞着雪，可酒吧里却人声鼎沸，男男女女混在一起的说话声、笑声，还有酒杯碰撞的声音和舞台上唱歌的人声……格里诺被震得头疼，他想自己应该是有段时间没接触这些事了。  
波勒克兰顺手捡了路过侍应生盘中的酒喝过一口，又把杯子塞到格里诺手里，冲他露出“友善”的笑容：“那当然是多多益善了。”  
这家伙真的就是个人渣。格里诺站在原地，愤愤地想。他完全就是被波勒克兰拉过来当陪衬的，毕竟一个面色不善又不会说好听话的家伙站在波勒克兰这种猎艳高手身边，只要那些女人没瞎或者没有特殊爱好，她们都会选择波勒克兰。  
出于被利用的愤怒，格里诺干脆在派对上喝起酒来——他不会跳舞，更别提唱歌了，一句歌词他能有三分之一在调上，他的家人都能喜出望外，可能会立刻把他包装成什么歌唱明星。圣诞节派对没人乐意主动找茬，格里诺还不想等他父母一回美利坚就得跑到警察局把儿子保出来，所以这回他劝自己不要一点就炸。  
幸运的是，他在吧台附近享受了一段非常安稳的时光，大概是他始终保持着易燃易爆炸的气场，没人跑来招惹他。  
波勒克兰在人群里如鱼得水，确切来说，是在女人堆里赢得大把芳心，格里诺前半晚就看他身边换了三次女人，中途有回他从场上消失，过了一会儿又回来，很快又勾搭上一个漂亮的女孩，简直乐此不疲。  
距离圣诞节的时间越来越近，酒吧里的人群也越来越兴奋，格里诺甚至看见好几个男人围成一团抱头痛哭，但那肯定不是什么高兴的事；有人喝醉了开始耍酒疯，非要站到桌子上跳脱衣舞；喷彩带的、泡沫的，用充气玩具敲打身边陌生人的，还有突然捧着别人的脸开始亲吻的……如果格里诺家里的长辈见了这些事，免不了说一句“主啊，这真是乌烟瘴气！”。不过他们从来不往这些下层人士待的地方走，在他们心中，酒吧狂欢也都属于豪华酒店的酒吧内穿着正式礼服扭扭身体跳个舞喝杯酒的模样，跟格里诺喜欢的场景大相径庭。对，虽然格里诺觉得吵闹，但他觉得待在这儿远比待在所谓的“上流人士”群体中舒服得多。  
难怪他是泽梅尔家的异类。  
倒计时的声音快把他耳膜震破了，可格里诺却莫名笑出了声。他看着眼前荒唐的人群，荒唐的景色，觉得心情轻快无比，就连波勒克兰抛下他这一“罪状”都不能影响他的好心情了。也有可能是他有些醉了，他确实喝了不少的酒。  
“圣诞快乐！！！”  
整个酒吧内的人都在欢呼，格里诺甚至被喷的香槟液体波及到，但他懒得发火，再说这么多人，他也找不到什么“罪魁祸首”。  
在跨至圣诞节的这天后，狂欢的人群逐渐散去，格里诺料想波勒克兰已经不知道去哪个温柔乡快活了，便不打算继续等下去。  
他贴着墙面慢腾腾地往出口挪，视线留意着地面乱七八糟的空酒瓶和空易拉罐、彩带喷枪，忽然撞上一个人。  
“你他妈——”他抬头看清人，把后半句话改了一下，“怎么还在这儿？”  
“我也要出去，为什么不能在这儿？”波勒克兰俯视着他，“我还以为你早就醉成烂泥了。”  
“你不是去泡妞了吗？”格里诺站直身体，他知道自己应该是喝多了。  
波勒克兰耸耸肩：“名花有主。”  
听到他这么说之后格里诺愣了两秒，然后大笑出声：“你也有今天！”  
波勒克兰似乎还想说点什么，路过的人忽然冲他们俩吹起口哨，这令格里诺非常恼火——他遇到的情况下，多数吹口哨的人都是在挑衅他。  
可还没等他骂出脏话，那些人便纷纷笑着起哄：“亲他！亲他！”  
这又是哪出？！  
格里诺扭头瞪着波勒克兰。  
后者似乎抬头望了望他们两人的头顶，然后像是发现了什么可笑的恶作剧一般，有些无奈又有些无辜地摊手：“槲寄生。”  
“槲寄生？什么槲寄生？”格里诺骂骂咧咧地仰起头，没有丝毫阻碍地发现他和波勒克兰头顶上挂着圣诞槲寄生花环。  
“听说在这下面相遇的人要接吻！”有人完全是看好戏的心态。  
围着他们的人越来越多，所有人都在起哄，换在平时格里诺大约会从离他最近的那个人开始揍，可今天他揍人的心情并不多。  
波勒克兰突然靠近他，手指抬起他的脸。  
“你干什么？”格里诺在这瞬间只觉得全身僵硬。  
波勒克兰不禁笑起来，但这个笑容看不出刻薄的情绪。他低声说：“接吻。顺便，报万圣节的仇。”  
周围人的哄笑声和掌声同时响起，如浪潮般掩盖过格里诺的听觉。  
他从这个亲吻里什么也感受不到，除了他自己飞快的心跳，和宛如断线之后一片空白充满雪花的大脑。  
“你真是喝了不少酒，是不是？”波勒克兰从他嘴唇上离开时略微皱了下眉头，“偶尔也试着找点别的乐趣吧，格里诺。”  
而格里诺在好一会儿后终于找回自我意识，他恶狠狠地用目光劈向波勒克兰的脸，只说了一个词：  
“滚！”  
不过真该庆幸，这时候波勒克兰已经没有戴着那个蠢毙了的驯鹿角和红鼻子了。

【待续】


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没有什么事是做爱解决不了的。如果有，那就继续。（？？？

圣诞节的假期里会发生很多事。  
比如狂欢派对上波勒克兰那个吻，再比如那之后他们俩越来越暧昧诡异的气氛。  
格里诺甚至纠结波勒克兰的性取向失眠一整晚，次日波勒克兰相当恶劣地调侃他是不是看了一晚黄片被“榨干”得丝毫不剩，理所当然地换来格里诺的拳头招呼。但他们几乎没怎么互相殴打过了，要么是格里诺意外地收了手，要么是波勒克兰及时地住了口。他们之间突然诞生出一种奇怪的默契和微妙的平衡感，没有人会先打破眼前的局面，可这种僵持又像骚扰人的轻柔羽毛，总是在格里诺猝不及防之时从他心脏上轻轻扫过。  
直到圣诞节尾声那会儿，波勒克兰大约是中了头彩，超乎格里诺想象地发起了烧。  
“我都快以为你不会生病了。”格里诺在药店旁瞠目结舌。十分钟前波勒克兰猛地拉开车门跳出去冲进巷道内干呕，要不是因为雪天行车速度慢车辆又稀少，格里诺估计他已经见不到活着的波勒克兰了。他踩完刹车后坐在车内愣了好一阵，才不可思议地跟了上去。就算波勒克兰努力保持常态，可他温度惊人的额头与冰凉的手掌是说不了谎的。  
格里诺还不想闹出“圣诞假期一男子横死街头”这种类型的新闻，他拽着波勒克兰去药店，买完药后又打算开车送波勒克兰回家。  
但是波勒克兰拒绝了。  
“干什么？我又不是在同情你。”格里诺没好气道，“待在外面只会更糟糕。”  
“我随便找个旅馆就行。”实际上波勒克兰的高烧令他有些头晕，如果不是格里诺拉着他，他大概会一头栽倒在地。  
格里诺那时并不明白，为什么波勒克兰不肯让自己送他回家。这并不是什么可耻的事，更何况他们认识这么久以来，格里诺从未涉足过波勒克兰所在的街区。  
他相信波勒克兰绝不会有什么可笑的“自尊心”，可这时候波勒克兰完全就是抗拒着格里诺的“好意”——确切来说，他在抗拒格里诺更加接近自己的世界。  
这家伙肯定撑不到去什么旅馆房间。格里诺察觉波勒克兰的视线愈加飘忽，叹了口气，烦躁地抓抓头发：“上车，不去你家了。”  
他家里没人，收留波勒克兰几晚也无所谓。  
这回波勒克兰没有拒绝，但也没有立即行动，格里诺看得出他在犹豫，很不耐烦地把人塞进车里：“放心，他们都出去旅游了，至少这段时间不会回来。”  
就这样，波勒克兰第一次踏入格里诺的家门，很可惜的是他整个人都浑浑噩噩，甚至是格里诺又扶又扛地把他送进屋内，丢在床榻上。  
钟点工已经走了，格里诺从来没有照顾过病号，他照着说明书给波勒克兰吃了退烧药，把暖气打开，还给波勒克兰裹了好几层绒被，就差再叠几张厚毛毯了，要不是看见波勒克兰脑门冒汗，他可能会把人给捂死。  
他觉得这会儿给家庭私人医生打电话会被对方在背地里骂得狗血淋头，可他实在不知道还能做些什么，只好硬着头皮拨号，万幸的是医生大概也去度假了，他的住宅号码无人接听。  
格里诺松了一口气的同时又不安起来，为了防止波勒克兰突然吐在他床上，他只好眼巴巴地坐在床边沙发上守了大半晚，直到眼皮越来越重，最后沉沉睡去。  
他在朦胧之中被波勒克兰断断续续的呓语惊醒，起初格里诺并没有听清波勒克兰到底在说什么，后来他仔细辨认了一下那些词语，拼凑起来的语句像是“别靠近我”。真难得。格里诺还有些好笑地想，他该用录音机录下波勒克兰的梦话，等对方醒来之后就可以用这玩意儿足足笑他三个月。然后他看见波勒克兰的汗水几乎把他整个人都湿透了，虽然不情不愿，格里诺还是跑去翻出一条毛巾，粗手粗脚地给波勒克兰擦拭汗水。  
波勒克兰的左眼还盖在眼罩底下，格里诺从来不知道那下面是什么样子。那或许是道疤，或许是凹下去的眼窝，又或者只是普通、视力不大好的眼球。波勒克兰从未露出过他的左眼，格里诺也不曾好奇，只是今天他认为波勒克兰暂时不需要眼罩这种东西，便自作主张地替他摘了下来。  
而在这瞬间，格里诺愣住了。  
假如用丑陋来形容那道盘踞在波勒克兰左眼的伤疤，那一定是令人恐惧的丑陋。  
格里诺不知道怎么描述它，那像是被什么滚烫物器烧灼过留下的烙印，这使得波勒克兰的左眼眼皮仿佛粘黏般扭曲地融合，又层层叠叠地泛起皱纹。任何一个人看到这种伤口大约都会感到生理上的不适，格里诺也只是个普通人，他不能免俗。但他没有发出任何声音，只是放轻了数倍动作，替波勒克兰清洁好面部，最后又把眼罩为他戴了上去。  
谁都有秘密。格里诺自己也有，他也并不会希望波勒克兰对自己的秘密刨根问底。  
波勒克兰昏睡到第二天中午才醒。尽管“虚弱”这个词和他极为不配，但对于一个病号来说，虚弱还是难以避免。  
格里诺特意让钟点工给他做了一份病号餐，波勒克兰的眉毛在看见那些清汤寡水之后显而易见地吊了起来。  
“别挑，要么你只能饿肚子。”格里诺递给他餐勺，又及时阻止了波勒克兰的下一句话，“不想死就别喝酒。”  
波勒克兰只好耸耸肩，拖拖拉拉地接过勺子，有一勺没一勺地吃起饭来。格里诺就坐在床边，撑着头，百无聊赖地看他吃饭。撇去昨天看到的凄惨伤口，波勒克兰的脸实在是能够轻易获得女性的好感。  
某种程度上比格里诺容易多了。  
“在看什么？”察觉到格里诺的视线，波勒克兰抬起头来望向他，“难道看着我吃饭你会有食欲？”  
格里诺翻了个白眼。“说不定。”  
他不清楚波勒克兰是不是笑了，总之，对方那种隐约有些得意的神色令他火大。  
现在格里诺没什么好希求的，他目前最大的愿望就是波勒克兰立即退烧，然后把床还给他。  
不过波勒克兰还是在他的床上待了两天。  
格里诺本来打算在波勒克兰退烧之后就揍他一顿，但他很快忘了这码事，兴高采烈地和“大病初愈”的波勒克兰跑去酒吧喝到半夜，顺便和几个陌生的家伙小小地打了一场，要不是两边都站不太稳，他们可能会继续打下去。  
波勒克兰走在他前面一点，雪地很滑，格里诺的视野很晃，有几次他甚至抓着波勒克兰的外套或者围巾下摆才站稳，有一回他拽得太突然，波勒克兰差点被他带着往后倒去。及时避免惨剧发生后，波勒克兰皱着眉头低声骂了句脏话，索性拉过格里诺的一条手臂搭上自己的肩膀，再伸手环住格里诺的腰，就这么步履艰难地往格里诺家的方向走。  
寒冷的空气把波勒克兰的脸冻得有些疼，格里诺的头沉沉地靠在他的肩上，每当他含混不清说点什么时，温热的吐息就会穿透围巾，搔在波勒克兰脖颈的皮肤上，微微发烫。  
这算是他们之间习以为常的近距离，毕竟比这更近的距离也发生过，可一切都像点到为止，格里诺不说，波勒克兰便视若无睹。  
他并非完全不在意格里诺的性取向，事实上在万圣节那天晚上，他对格里诺的怀疑把他自己都吓了一跳。当然，他是知道、见过同性恋的，只是无论从哪个方面来说，格里诺与他所知的同性恋实在相差甚远：格里诺泡夜店不是寻找一夜情的，他只是去喝酒和打架的。娼馆的“莉莉”被他问起那天的事也没有过多透露，反倒是笑着说，女人都想和格里诺上床——至少她是这么想的。比起波勒克兰，显然格里诺更能诱发他人的征服欲，这一点波勒克兰也表示肯定——因为在他和格里诺的“友情”中，他确实是在扮演着“驯兽师”这一角色的，尽管他不是特别喜欢这个形容。  
波勒克兰不是个容易被征服的人，不如说，他的所有退让或示弱都是一种“审时度势”，如果前进不能解决问题，他就会选择其他途径；格里诺则不同，就算对方远比他强大，他也不会在气势和行动上退后半步。也许在精明人眼中，格里诺是个只会横冲直撞的傻瓜，可有时候他们偏偏惧怕格里诺，因为格里诺似乎什么都不怕。  
然而，波勒克兰却知道格里诺在畏惧什么——他害怕面对自己的性取向。  
不难想象，在格里诺那样的家庭环境中，突然出现一名同性恋者会有怎样的场面，更别提格里诺本身已经算个异类了。波勒克兰也试想过让格里诺接触除自己以外的人，但格里诺并不是那么乐意认识新朋友，甚至在他认识波勒克兰之后，他就再也没去见过自己之前的狐朋狗友——也是托了他们的福他才认识了波勒克兰，否则他们俩现在大概就是平行线，永无交点。波勒克兰察觉得到格里诺对自己的过分依赖，而且令他难以启齿的是，他竟然非常享受这样的暧昧。波勒克兰肯定自己喜欢女人，再者，虽然他并不明说，可他还是对同性恋感到有那么些恶心的意味——但他“恶心”的范围不包括格里诺。可能这是他对格里诺的特殊宽容。  
如果格里诺现在只能依赖着自己，那也无所谓。波勒克兰想象不出格里诺黏在其他男人身边的画面，那让他极度不适，甚至觉得恼火。他明了自己的情绪，那叫妒忌，也叫“独占欲”。  
他向来不喜欢与人分享，其他人暂且不提，格里诺是绝对不可以“共享”的。  
而他们现在只是朋友，不过稍微近了点……  
在他走神的时候格里诺突然站住了脚步，波勒克兰不想让两个人都在雪地里摔进医院，于是跟着停了下来。  
“干什么？”他放开对格里诺的支撑，打算将手揣进外套口袋里，格里诺阻止了他这么做。  
他拉住波勒克兰的左手，动作缓慢却毫无停滞地让它贴上自己的面颊，闭上眼安静了好一会。波勒克兰浑身都僵住了，他在想格里诺是不是醉得有些过头，这样的举动怎么说也太诡异了。路上一个人也没有，只有雪花扑簌落下的细微声响，和他们稍显沉重的呼吸声。  
“……妈的，舒服多了。”格里诺终于在这难捱的短暂寂静后发出了一声感叹，波勒克兰莫名其妙地松了口气，可他丝毫没觉得心跳速度恢复正常，与此相反的是它跳得飞快，就像即将有什么事要发生一样。他的感觉向来准确，从小到大从未有过失误。  
格里诺在这之后突然抱了上来，波勒克兰差点被他撞倒，还好他顺手抓了路灯一下稳住身形，还没来得及骂出口便听见格里诺在自己耳边说道：“波勒克兰，我现在想干你。”  
“你喝多了，脑子也糊涂了？”他把手搭在格里诺肩膀上，让他们分开了些。  
那双浅紫色的眼眸摇晃着某种过于激烈的情感和渴望，伴随酒精的味道冲击着波勒克兰的大脑。  
格里诺低声笑了起来。他抱在波勒克兰腰上的手臂略微收紧，迎着对方的视线伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇：“我清醒得很。怎么，不想和我做爱吗？”  
当然不想。可是波勒克兰没有说出口。他现在忽然明白“莉莉”为什么会说那句话了，也许格里诺并没有自觉，他总是无意中撩拨着他人的欲望，哪怕他只是仰着脖子喝下一瓶酒，有人也会因为那些顺着他脖颈流下的液体兴奋不已。  
此时此刻波勒克兰敢说，他已经因为格里诺燃起了凶猛的火焰，很快，他便被这股邪火吞没——他没有拒绝格里诺，也没有送他回家，他们俩就在附近的旅馆开了个房间，然后上了床。  
如果说之前他们还保持着那份心照不宣的距离，今夜已经把那些有用无用的东西毁得一干二净。波勒克兰不知道自己为什么会如此脆弱，他分明不喜欢男人，可他无法拒绝格里诺，这一认知使得他分外恼怒，导致他们俩的第一次性事宛如一场可怕的强暴——格里诺是被“强暴”的那个，然而他却异常兴奋，甚至乐在其中。  
波勒克兰在之后想，格里诺可能根本没醉，也有可能只是装醉，因为第二天他醒来之后做的第一件事就是又跟自己干了一场，像是早有预谋。  
——但“预谋”这个词，用在格里诺身上便格外可笑了。  
波勒克兰相信格里诺没有什么心思去“预谋”，他只当一切是恰好发生，这样便是最好的解释，也让他更加心安理得。  
圣诞节的假期里会发生很多事，比如狂欢派对的那个吻，比如他们突然发生的性关系，再比如，从那之后，他们从朋友变成了“情人”。  
比起“恋人”这种和他们俩都不搭边的词语，肉欲显然更加贴切。波勒克兰并不介意和格里诺做爱，他也并不在意这种关系能持续多久——他们还很年轻，所以才有资格纵容自己的放浪，至于未来如何，他们都懒得多想。  
格里诺或许是在宣泄他的感情，波勒克兰则是借题发挥放肆了自己的欲望，他们紧密地咬合在一起，推着彼此转动不停。  
那大概是错误的冲动，又大约是可笑的“爱情”，只是冲动向来不必挂心，爱情却会消耗激情，蹉跎光阴。  
但这些都暂时和他们还有些距离。


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 见家长。剧情进度大概70%左右了……关窗胜利就在眼前！！

波勒克兰并不是个长情的人，这点仅从他更换女朋友的频率来看便可见一斑。和格里诺的意外发展不过是他生活中的插曲，虽然这段插曲来得激烈又突然，可在一段时间后它就逐渐放轻放缓下去。  
格里诺显然明白这一点，所以他从没提过确定关系，波勒克兰非常欣赏格里诺的“明智”，仍旧扮演着格里诺所需求的那个角色。  
他们各取所需，又互不牵扯，这样实在太好不过了。  
圣诞节结束后，格里诺还得回去完成学业，泽梅尔家对他要求不高，但拿到文凭这种事容不得商量，哪怕就是个不入流的学校，格里诺也得老老实实地毕业。  
波勒克兰的生活又跟他错开来，他继续着他那漫无边际吊儿郎当的日子，这回他比较成功地和一个女孩保持了一个多月的关系，然后他顺理成章地在酒吧里劈腿了——气到发疯的那姑娘叫上一帮混混，先是在酒吧门口堵到波勒克兰和他的新欢，毫不犹豫地甩了前者一巴掌，接着指向他们俩，带着哭腔愤怒地咆哮道：“给我打死他们！”  
这种戏码波勒克兰不是第一次遇上了，他当机立断，转身就跑，在城区的黑夜里躲闪穿梭，不过这回他没能拉上格里诺。  
说来也是奇妙，当初波勒克兰拉上格里诺时，很大一部分原因都是因为恶作剧，剩下那一小部分的理由，他不知道是什么，也懒得多想。如果格里诺仍然在这儿，现在在城区内逃亡的可能还是他们俩，在充满垃圾臭味的阴暗巷道里大笑的也可能是他们俩，满头大汗仍然勾肩搭背跑去另一家酒吧继续惹是生非的大概还是他们俩……波勒克兰想，应该是格里诺不在，他觉得无聊了。  
他拒绝将“思念”这个词放到自己身上，那很恶心。  
这天他仍旧很晚才回家。  
波勒克兰习以为常地在黑暗中打开橱柜，娴熟地摸着黑将一堆药片倒在自己手掌上，然后拿起水槽边的杯子接了点水，转身走上破旧的木楼梯。嘎吱嘎吱作响的呻吟仿佛在警示它们随时可能断掉，只是波勒克兰太熟悉了，他的每一步都恰到好处，安然无恙地将他送至一扇紧闭的房门前。  
他直接推门而入，没有敲门，事实上敲门这个动作也毫无必要。整个房间内都散发着腐烂和发霉的臭味，波勒克兰曾经试过开窗，后来他发现这毫无益处，只会让邻居砸他家的门臭骂个不停。他也不知道这个房间还能保留几年，总而言之，在这个房间里的居民没有彻底告别世界之前，波勒克兰还得继续操心下去。  
光线晦暗的房间里摆着一个轮椅，轮椅上坐着个佝偻的身影。  
自波勒克兰离开学校独自谋生起，他就担起了这一项法律加给他的义务，每个月还有那些不嫌麻烦的社区工作人员前来“探望”——自然是探望这个房间的主人，严格意义上来说，他是波勒克兰的父亲。  
波勒克兰从未喊过他一声“父亲”，因为从他见到自己父亲开始，他就是这副要死不活的模样，并且在他生命的前十几年时光中，“父亲”仿佛人间蒸发。生下波勒克兰的女人是个站街女，而且药瘾很大。她不知道哪天突发奇想勾搭上了波勒克兰的父亲，那会儿后者应该是正值壮年，又看上去可靠——简而言之，他们直接将爱意付诸于行动，还飞快地结了婚。然后波勒克兰的母亲独自生下儿子，又不得不独自抚养他。  
她戒不了药，后来又酗酒，有一次她药瘾发作，拿起滚烫的熨斗压在儿子左眼上，这很糟糕，因为之前她对儿子的打骂尚且处于可以隐瞒的范围内，但这回的行为让她直接丢失了抚养权——尽管她似乎并不在意，可多一个人替她跑腿、替她收拾烂醉或者药瘾发作之后的烂摊子，那也是不错的，更何况那是免费的。  
这世界上总是不乏好心又富有的人，他们施舍善意可能是因为宗教信仰，也可能是因为某些弥补情绪……无论如何，受伤的小男孩得到了帮助，他脱离了危险，并获得来自政府的关爱。波勒克兰很早就学会察言观色，以前是避免自己被那个女人打死，后来是为了更好地生存。没有什么比他自己活着这一事实重要，也没有什么比衣食无忧地活着更重要。各色欲望都是生活的添加剂，波勒克兰不认为自己会因为缺乏肉欲而空虚，也不认为自己会因为感情上的问题陷入僵局——他甚至觉得，自己仿佛没有什么感情。  
关于和格里诺的关系，他们总有一天会腻味的。波勒克兰对此并不感到丝毫意外，就像他跟格里诺上床时，他也没有觉得太多惊奇。唯一令他有些惊奇的，大概是格里诺好像是认真的。  
格里诺的感情就像是休眠火山，他平日里很少触动它们，可一旦喷发，便是遮天蔽日，凶狠地烧灼着吞没一切。  
波勒克兰无意打扰格里诺的休眠，只是很多事情往往不在人的意料之中。  
就算在学校里度日如年，格里诺还是会隔三差五往波勒克兰家里打电话，有时候问问波勒克兰在干嘛，有时候在那头臭骂学校里的蠢蛋，还有时候他们俩会你一句我一句地吵起来，最后都以格里诺摔了电话听筒为结局——反正他总会打过来的，波勒克兰知道。这其中也不乏很奇妙的时刻，比如格里诺问了句“你在干嘛”，波勒克兰或敷衍或真实地答了，接着他们便进入一种听着对方冲听筒呼吸的静谧状态，末了波勒克兰淡淡地说了声“我还得工作”，格里诺才肯回一句“再见”，然后结束电话交流。  
真是太可惜了。波勒克兰有天挂断电话后想，格里诺大约是乐在其中，可他自己却只当一时兴起的游戏。  
——最好是游戏。  
假期很快又回到了年轻人的手中。格里诺放假回来的第一件事就是和波勒克兰在旅馆房间内做了个昏天黑地，他甚至两晚没回家。  
波勒克兰问他：“你不用回去汇报行程？”  
格里诺头陷在枕头里，脖颈背部肩膀遍布齿痕与某些暧昧的伤口，他含混不清地应了一声，很快又没了响动。他确实折腾得有些过头。  
于是波勒克兰懒得再吵他，出去买了点汉堡薯条和咖啡，回来时格里诺刚从浴室里出来，整个人还散发着缥缈的水气。波勒克兰走上前去，自然而然地把他逼退几步，将手里装着食物的纸袋丢在一旁，揽住格里诺和他接吻。  
可能对他而言，这种举动更像是在彰显占有，而非是恋慕。  
这个吻结束后他们没有继续滚床，格里诺套上衣服，盘腿坐在床上，一边抱怨一边吃着食物，波勒克兰则按下吹风机的开关，把格里诺的抱怨和脏话全部淹没在嘈杂的烘干声里。  
“你是故意的。”格里诺瞪着他。  
波勒克兰耸耸肩，露出满不在乎的笑：“那就是吧。”  
体力恢复后格里诺便回归本性，他拖着波勒克兰把城区里的酒吧闹了个遍，每天的日程差不多就是打架、和波勒克兰做爱、回家。  
老实讲这毫无新意可言，按理说波勒克兰应该觉得疲乏，但他并没有离开。  
正如他想不出格里诺除此之外还有什么额外的娱乐方式那样，他也想不出自己离开之后还能做什么去打发时间。  
直到那天他们闹得正高兴，突然有人在人群里喊出波勒克兰的名字。  
那声音波勒克兰认识，它的主人就是定期前来视察波勒克兰父亲情况的社区工作者。  
那人站在那里，一脸紧张又愠怒地告诉波勒克兰，他的父亲不知怎么从楼梯上滚下，现在正躺在医院里，如果波勒克兰不想面临什么麻烦的话，最好去看看。  
波勒克兰当然不想面临麻烦。即便他内心充满了脏字，也只能沉默着点点头——谁他妈知道那个该死的老东西怎么突然动起来了？！还摔下楼梯？！  
格里诺醉醺醺地拽住他：“你上哪儿去？”  
波勒克兰几乎是毫不迟疑地挣开了：“医院。”  
“你上医院干嘛？你病了？”格里诺说完又自顾自地笑起来，“你确实该看看脑子。”  
“我没时间跟你开玩笑。”波勒克兰转身就走。  
“给我站住。”格里诺在他身后摇摇欲坠地说，“我还没玩够呢！”  
真是见鬼。波勒克兰的火气直往上涌，或许是他那个早就该死的父亲，或许是那个喋喋不休的社区工作者，又或许是胡搅蛮缠的格里诺——他回过头去，揪住格里诺的衣领，嘴唇几乎碰到格里诺的鼻尖：“给我听好，我没空陪你玩什么恋人游戏，现在我很忙——是属于弄不好可能蹲监狱的那种忙——所以你他妈给我闭嘴，爱找谁陪你就找谁陪你，总而言之——别他妈缠着我，听清楚了吗？”  
他们的呼吸顿时粗重起来，那是怒火中烧的表现，并且两个都是。  
灯光下格里诺浅紫色的眼睛看起来漂亮极了，就像他打在波勒克兰鼻梁上的那一拳那么漂亮。当然，波勒克兰顾不上还手，他挨这一拳换来喘息之机，于是他立刻从战场上脱身，跟着那个烦人的社区工作者逃之夭夭。  
老实说，他深刻怀疑这个是他父亲的男人为什么没有被日本人的刺刀开膛破肚。是的，他丢下波勒克兰的母亲和她肚子里的孩子，奔去了太平洋战场，然后被战争折磨得不成人样。波勒克兰敢肯定自己的糟糕人生有他父亲的功劳，即便社区工作者一遍又一遍提醒他，他的父亲是个战场上的英雄，他杀了多少敌人，又救了多少战友……可这些跟波勒克兰有什么关系？他的父亲除了贡献了外表的基因之外，什么也没能留给他——哦，或许还有政府的救助金。  
他感到烦躁不已。他的人生分明可以更加自由，却总是被各种该死的状况拖累，他到底还要把时间浪费在这些破事上多久？！  
诚然他是希望他的父亲死去的，但今天不行……谁让那个倒霉蛋社区工作者接到了他们邻居的电话呢？波勒克兰肯定老头要是今天没命，他指不定改天就得坐牢，坐牢可不是什么划算的事情。  
他的运气似乎比格里诺好些，一天之后，老头仍然在呼吸，并且相当平稳。  
波勒克兰料想自己是侥幸度过这几十个小时了，他发誓，一定要把老头用铁链拴在房间里，天知道他什么时候又想“到处走走”？  
而格里诺自那晚后没有再找过他，那也正好。波勒克兰忙着应付社区那帮人，暂时有点焦头烂额，等到他终于以为自己能喘口气时，有人却敲响了他的家门。  
“干什么？”他原以为又是社区里的那伙蠢人，然而当他看清面前景象时，不由得愣了愣神。  
门口的男人穿着考究的西装，甚至还有些夸张地杵着一根精雕细琢的手杖。他的年纪远在波勒克兰之上，这点毫无疑问，唯一的疑问是，他是谁？  
“你好。”男人对他微微点头，看上去平易近人，却又无比傲慢，“我想，你就是法努耶先生，对吗？波勒克兰•德•法努耶。”  
来者不善。波勒克兰的目光在对方那条暗纹浮动的领带上稍作停留，然后漠然回应道：“有事？”  
“本来应该是没事的。”男人保持着一种上层人士惯有的不徐不疾的说话语速，他看波勒克兰的目光就像在怜悯路边一条肮脏的流浪狗，“初次见面，我是格里诺的伯父，大家都喜欢开玩笑叫我泽梅尔伯爵。”他眼神的温度骤然冰冷：“我希望和你谈谈，法努耶先生。”  
“你和我？”波勒克兰忍不住嗤笑出声，“我不明白有什么好谈的。”  
“当然有了。”“泽梅尔伯爵”先生用手杖抵住波勒克兰试图关上的门，仍然面带毫无感情的微笑，“你让我的侄子被人认为是同性恋者，甚至挨了枪子。你说，我该不该找你谈一谈呢？”


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 历史总是惊人地相似。

在格里诺的人生里，他有许多弄不明白的事，但从来没有一件事能像现在这样让他迷茫，甚至完全可以说，他感到茫然无措。  
他很难清楚回忆起那个遭到枪击的夜晚到底发生了什么，毕竟在此之前他和波勒克兰不欢而散，虽然有一部分原因得归咎于他醉酒后的口不择言，可他真没料到波勒克兰会就这么一走了之。在气头上的人总会做出很多不理智的事，格里诺也一样，他独自一人在酒吧惹是生非，然后在狂欢的人群中吃了暗枪。枪响时他周围的人都像炸了锅的蚂蚁，留他独自呆愣在原地——疼痛感是在那之后袭来的，格里诺低头看见自己胸口处飞速蔓延开一团深色印记，他开始站不稳脚跟，接着跪了下去。开枪的人似乎还在咒骂他是“恶心的同性恋”，格里诺没有力气去看对方的脸，他觉得自己要死了，而在他死前，竟然来不及去见波勒克兰一面。  
——其实见不见波勒克兰都无所谓，只是格里诺恰好想到的人就是他。  
但这偏偏又是最不可能的事。  
格里诺在疼痛之后陷入了一段不算太过漫长的黑暗时间，他再度醒来时发现自己正躺在病床上，还戴着呼吸罩。那些日子里陪在他身边的除了医生护士，就是父母和他的小堂弟。格里诺感到惊奇，他自醒来后居然都没看到波勒克兰半个影子，他压根不信波勒克兰完全不知道这个消息，可现实是，波勒克兰一直都没出现，这点令他非常火大。他在出院后的第一项计划就是去找波勒克兰，他跑遍了他俩混迹的酒吧乃至波勒克兰工作过的各种地方，都没能获得有效的答案。有人告诉了他波勒克兰家庭住址，格里诺将信将疑地跨过好几个街区，去到那个平日里他的长辈们绝对不允许他涉足的地方，得到的只是一个人去楼空散发着腐朽气味的老旧房子。  
不辞而别确实像是波勒克兰的风格，然而这也未免太过巧合。  
格里诺觉得和波勒克兰之前吵的那一架还不足以成为对方默然离开的理由，他们有过比那次更加激烈的争吵，争吵结束后也并没有影响过他们的关系……格里诺弄不明白。他回到家里，在阿尔雄巴丹看来，他似乎有些“失魂落魄”。  
“年轻人总是来去如风。”他的伯父见状如此说道，“你未来有的是朋友，我向你保证，他们比那个小混混更好。”  
格里诺一点也不想结识家族为他安排的那些朋友，可正如他伯父温声细语说的那样：  
“格里诺，你得知道，只有你的家人会爱你。”  
所以，尽管他有一千个一万个不如意，他也必须按着泽梅尔家的“家族意愿”，按部就班。  
随着他的年龄增长，他终于成了自己最讨厌的那种中年人，并且在他年近不惑之时，他的第四任妻子也再也忍受不了和他共处一室，经历与泽梅尔家漫长的拉锯战后，终于和他离婚成功——就像格里诺的三位前妻那样。关于他的几段婚姻，最大的幸运可能是格里诺从未有过孩子。  
泽梅尔家放弃再给他物色新的“优秀妻子”了，格里诺已经在他们的社交圈子里声名狼藉，再也没有好家庭的女儿愿意嫁给他。即便如此，泽梅尔家还是保守着格里诺的秘密，虽然已经过了很多年，他们还是拒绝承认格里诺是名同性恋者，其他人说出这一事实都会被认为是对泽梅尔家的侮辱。  
这对格里诺来说，无疑就是一个笑话。  
他并不在意别人说什么，也许年轻的时候他曾在意过，在意的后果就是他不仅挨了一枪差点没命，还失去了波勒克兰。 “失去”这个词比较夸张，因为时隔多年后他突然觉得除了波勒克兰的身体与昙花一现般的欢愉，他什么也没得到。但失去就是失去了，这是事实。  
四十岁的男人不可能再按照二十岁的方式生活，也不可能再按照二十岁的方式去爱一个人。感情本来就不是公平的事，格里诺只是不小心踩在了天平下沉的那端。  
不久前，他从阿尔雄巴丹口中略微得知了波勒克兰的去向，他的小堂弟已经成为家族继承人，和他父亲一样保持着上流社会那些讨厌的调调，不过格里诺没有那么讨厌他。  
阿尔雄巴丹说，他无意中翻到家族过去的一些信件，其中有一封是他父亲写给某个军队人物的推荐信，意图在于推荐一名年轻人去越南战场。说完这句话后，阿尔雄巴丹沉默了几秒，谨慎地继续道：“我相信你也明白那里的情况，如果你还要继续找的话，就得做好最坏的打算。”  
格里诺觉得好笑。最坏的打算是什么？是他这么多年来的百思不得其解化为雪茄火星的明明灭灭，还是他人生前半辈子的青春都被家族牢牢抓住不得放松？那个遥远的东南亚国家吃掉了无数年轻的生命，格里诺并不期待奇迹发生。  
现在他唯一好奇的地方就是，当年他的伯父是如何说动波勒克兰前去送死的？  
他的伯父自然不会解答他，至于波勒克兰，格里诺已经把与他再会的可能性从生命里抹去了。  
他离开了东边的大都市，飞往西海岸。格里诺打算在那儿折腾一个酒吧出来，买个他看得顺眼的摇滚乐队和那些不羁的灵魂一起狂欢。  
正如他的伯父所说，他会有更好的朋友，比波勒克兰更好的朋友。  
格里诺的酒吧几乎都是“更好的朋友们”给他盘下来的，他到LA那天还是其中一位朋友亲自开车来接他去住处。  
“你看上去糟透了。”接他的人用那双墨镜底下的浅绿眼珠淡然地瞥了他一眼，“我建议你到那儿之后就睡一觉。”  
格里诺坐进副驾座，重重关上车门——显然这一举动引起了对方不满，尽管这样他也只是轻微地皱了皱眉头。“得了吧，你的语气像我老妈，我都快记不起你跟我差不多大了。”格里诺烦躁地拉下遮光板，这里的阳光总是充足到让他烦心。  
“代我向令尊令堂问好。”对方这么说道。  
于是格里诺更烦了：“自己打电话去，泽菲兰。”  
他懒得弄清楚泽菲兰到底和他们家有什么样的血缘关系，总而言之就是一个大家族的分支分支再分支，和他这个大家族的纨绔子弟相比，泽菲兰就是出身于小家族的优秀精英，所有长辈都看好的那种。以前他还没管事时就肩负起看管同辈人的重任，现在他正值事业巅峰，就比以前更加……更加“婆婆妈妈”。格里诺是这么想的。他从认识泽菲兰起就被对方当弟弟管，等他们都踏入中年后还是继续过去的模式。不过格里诺有时候也确实得说，泽菲兰比他更适合当兄长。  
他一路上听泽菲兰车上的古典乐听到快吐出来了，更别提后者还在絮絮叨叨说着生意上的事。  
“你在这里待了这么久，就没有别的乐趣了吗？！”到住宅时格里诺终于忍无可忍，“鬼才信你不泡夜店！”  
泽菲兰闻言摘下墨镜，看了格里诺半晌，那眼神让格里诺很不舒服。  
“格里诺，需要我提醒一下你的年纪吗？另外阿尔雄巴丹告诉我，你的医生让你多吃番茄。”  
真见鬼。格里诺想到番茄就直犯恶心，他自从几年前喝酒断片后就被医生下了禁酒令，与此同时还要喝番茄和胡萝卜汁，美其名曰健康。讽刺的是，泽梅尔家的农场里从来不缺番茄，胡萝卜也不缺。  
“不过，”泽菲兰看着后视镜开始倒入车库，“明天有个晚宴，有个人我想你会愿意认识下。”  
“不是辣妞我不去。”格里诺随口敷衍道。  
泽菲兰又看了他一眼，静静地说：“是个男人。”顿了顿，他补充道，“盖里克说你们应该很合得来。”  
回头我要把盖里克的脑袋拧下来。格里诺翻了个白眼，他没有对他的这帮朋友掩饰性取向，因为他们根本不在意格里诺是不是个同性恋，他们在意的是格里诺怎么还不找个合适的人——这样他们就不用再替格里诺收拾烂摊子。  
当晚他没吃下太多东西，十年如一日那般重复着医生的嘱咐，吃完药便倒头大睡。  
格里诺想自己的外出优势大概是不认床，他的困意来袭后无论哪儿都能睡着。  
然后他做了个奇怪的梦。  
他梦见自己在爬那个大大的好莱坞标志，头顶是无尽的夜幕与繁星。有人站在那个“H”字母的顶端，晦暗的光线里格里诺看不清他的脸。他快爬到头了。那人蹲下身，朝他伸出一只手来，格里诺没有犹豫，他立刻让对方握住了自己的手，等着被拉上去。可是那只手松开了，格里诺就这么往下坠落，坠落，他的身体穿过云层和白雾，掠过灯光和霓虹，不断地落下去——  
被闹钟惊醒的那一刻他还在空中，意识到那一切都是梦境之后格里诺趴在床上烦躁地打了个呵欠，抬手让闹钟停止吵闹。他在新房子里磨蹭了大半天，下午那会儿跑去即将开张的酒吧里看看装修，顺便自己调了杯酒喝。管他什么禁酒令，人生苦短，及时行乐才是最重要的。  
今天他有种奇怪的心悸感，那并不是说他真的心悸，而是像对快发生的事有所预感那样不安。  
泽菲兰接他去晚宴的时候脸上表情凝固一瞬：“你确定要穿成这样去晚宴？”  
格里诺本想说无所谓，但想到盖里克也会在场，格里诺可不想被他嘲笑。于是他只好把自己那身放荡不羁的嬉皮士打头换下来，不情不愿地换上正装。  
泽菲兰在车上欲言又止，格里诺实在受不了他那种表情，开口问道：“还有什么吗？！”  
“你鼻钉忘了摘。”泽菲兰尽量让语气委婉些，“耳钉可能也忘了。”  
格里诺把它们摘下来丢出车窗外，泽菲兰还是那副吃鸡蛋被噎住的表情。  
“到底有完没完？！”格里诺冲他喊。  
“没事了，都挺好。”泽菲兰移开了目光。  
如果在格里诺二十岁的时候，他可能已经和泽菲兰打得不可开交了。虽然泽菲兰并不屑于和他打架。不过现在他并不完全依赖拳头取乐，多数情况下是因为他懒得。  
“那个男人做什么的？”  
大概没有预料到格里诺的主动发问，泽菲兰还愣了一下，但他很快反应过来：“私人安保。也许你们认识，泽梅尔家似乎对他的生意多有照顾。”  
格里诺才想不起泽梅尔家聘请过哪些私人安保公司呢。大概盖里克不是给他找相亲对象，而是给他找了个拳击教练。  
“长什么样？”  
“埃尔姆诺斯特说他是个‘黄金单身汉’，见过他的女人都会迷上他。”  
“埃尔姆诺斯特也是这么说你的。”  
“格里诺，你可以拒绝，但是不要这么抵触。”  
“我没有。”格里诺对着后视镜把领结打好，顺了顺头发，“就当寻欢作乐，我一直都喜欢寻欢作乐。”  
泽菲兰不着痕迹地表达了他对格里诺这一说辞的嫌弃。  
他们进入晚宴会场的时间刚好，盖里克老远就看见格里诺他们，兴冲冲地奔过来想给格里诺一个热情洋溢的拥抱。  
“免了，不用。”格里诺推开他，“你给我找的拳击教练呢？”  
“什么拳击教练？”盖里克满头雾水地嘀咕着，泽菲兰刻意地清了清嗓子，盖里克才恍然大悟，“噢！你说他！喏，就在那儿，被漂亮小姐们围着呢。”  
格里诺顺着盖里克下巴扬起的方向看去，在各色晚礼裙中看到穿着黑色礼服的男人的高挑背影，他与周围女性谈笑的感觉令格里诺不由自主想起了某个人。  
——再说，他确实有点像某个人。  
“我去叫他过来。”盖里克高兴地说着，朝那人走去。  
格里诺心中警铃大响，他那惴惴不安了一天的心此时都要跳出胸膛了：男人被盖里克拍了拍肩膀，悠然转过身来，那张脸格里诺再熟悉不过——尽管他快二十年没见过那张脸了——毫无疑问，那就是波勒克兰。  
他的脑袋里从来装不下什么旁人赞许的智慧，此时此刻更是充满了乱七八糟的线团，各种记忆揉作一团，甚至枪击旧伤还隐隐作痛，可它早就好了，只留下一个难看又狰狞的伤疤。  
“格里诺？”泽菲兰在旁边问他，“你怎么回事，没吃晚饭站不稳了吗？”  
他这才惊觉自己不知什么时候撑住了面前的桌子，也多亏这张桌子，不然他已经坐到地上去了。  
“我走了。”格里诺说。  
“什么？”泽菲兰吃惊地看向他，“你还没……”  
“我走了。”格里诺重复了一遍，在泽菲兰看来，他就像打破花瓶准备仓惶逃走的孩子。  
“别去混夜店。”泽菲兰捉住他的手臂，“至少打个招呼再走。”  
“我不是去……”格里诺不知道怎么解释，他只想快点离开这儿，“别拦我。”  
可已经迟了。  
盖里克已经把人带到他们面前，听上去特别开心：“格里诺，来认识一下，这是波勒克兰。”  
格里诺背对着他们，像是僵在原地。  
盖里克不明就里，只有泽菲兰似乎从波勒克兰的眼神和格里诺的反应中读出了些什么，他松开拉住格里诺的手，退后两步：“我猜我们多事了。”  
“也不算。”接过话的是波勒克兰，他听上去镇定自若，“毕竟我已经快二十年没见过他了。对吧，格里诺？”  
四十岁的格里诺不会再重复二十岁的愚蠢行径，他本该像个成熟男人那样回应波勒克兰，可最终他无法克制自己。  
他转过身，毫不犹豫地一拳揍上波勒克兰的面门，就像二十年前他们刚认识那天一样，连打的位置也分毫不差。  
“去你妈的。”  
他在泽菲兰和盖里克惊诧的目光中恶狠狠地骂道。


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇关窗。莫得番外(。暂时莫得。

假如让泽菲兰来描述那天到底发生了什么，他大概会犹豫片刻，然后说，格里诺先揍了波勒克兰一拳，然后他们在晚宴会场大打出手，摆着香槟酒的桌子被他们撞翻，这两个老大不小的男人滚作一团，以一种极其丢人现眼的方式被安保人员和其他人协力拉开，并把他们俩扔了出去。  
盖里克则会说，老天，格里诺和他刚见面的对象居然打了起来，被扔出去之后格里诺还开走了我的车，和他男朋友跑到酒店去开房！  
至于格里诺和波勒克兰，他们俩都不会对那晚发生的事做过多回忆，身体本能支配了一切，这对他们来说完全不奇怪。从晚宴会场离开后，他直接和波勒克兰上了盖里克的爱车，一路飞快地开到泽菲兰拥有的酒店门口，开了个奢华套房，进去就滚到了床上。  
第一次结束后他们还不尽兴，但波勒克兰说要洗个澡，于是他们顺其自然地在浴室做了第二次，格里诺还险些摔倒在浴缸里。换做其他人也许不会把时间全都放在情事上，可这是格里诺和波勒克兰，比起言语，他们都更喜欢行动。大半个晚上他们都在紧密相拥，房间里除了喘息和呻吟之外就只剩那些动作带来的声响，当那一切停下的时候格里诺瞥了眼时钟，已经是凌晨四点。  
他完全可以想到他的医生会在下一次检查时说什么了，他大概会说，格里诺，你得小心别死于纵欲过度。  
这实在是有些好笑，于是格里诺半张脸埋在枕头里，噗嗤一声笑了出来，接着索性自己笑了老半天，换来波勒克兰那只琥珀色眼睛意味不明的一瞥。  
格里诺伸手去推坐在身边的人，哑着嗓子说：“快去开窗，你是想闷死我吗？”  
波勒克兰偏了偏头，走下床去打开窗户。新鲜的空气灌进来，带着些凉意，格里诺不由得把自己缩进被单里，免得着凉后继续和番茄汁胡萝卜汁缠绵悱恻。  
他耳边传来玻璃制品碰撞的清脆声音，波勒克兰把半杯威士忌递到他眼前，格里诺没好气地抬头瞪了他一眼，波勒克兰先是露出一个困惑的眼神，然后了然地挂起刺眼的微笑：“起不来？”  
要不是真的如他所说，格里诺现在就要把他摔到房间地板上，再狠狠揍他一顿。  
出于固执的倔强，格里诺没有回应波勒克兰的嘲笑，他努力想支起身体，但他失败了。浑身上下都像被抽走骨头那般绵软，这会儿他只想瘫在床上，谁也别想叫他下去。  
他听见波勒克兰喉咙里传来的轻笑，这叫他更不爽了。我们走着瞧。格里诺愤愤地想。  
波勒克兰当着生闷气的格里诺喝了一口酒，既悠闲又快乐，似乎完全没把床上那个生气的家伙当回事。格里诺只想踹他，然而他试图动腿，肌肉的酸痛就让他开始龇牙咧嘴。波勒克兰似乎饶有兴趣地看着格里诺挣扎，并且他相当恶劣地不打算主动伸出援手，直到格里诺终于肯暂时服软：“喂，给我喝点。”  
“遵命。”波勒克兰夸张地回应着，又喝下一口酒，格里诺差点就把脏话骂出口了，不过这回波勒克兰堵住了他的嘴唇。  
酒液在他们唇齿间流动，波勒克兰毫不费劲地控制了格里诺的呼吸，有那么一瞬间格里诺以为他的舌头快舔到自己的扁桃体——当然那是错觉，可混合着温度的液体不是错觉，它们欢快地从波勒克兰口中淌至格里诺的口腔，顺着咽喉一路而下。  
“你从哪儿学的这一招？”格里诺在这之后愣了好一会儿。  
波勒克兰像是感到可笑：“这还需要跟谁学吗？”  
他早就该明白，波勒克兰比他经验丰富得多，问这个问题只能让他自己尴尬。格里诺这么想着，心里倒是有些窝火，他忍着酸痛翻了个身，背对着波勒克兰，忽然意识到这一次波勒克兰没有再戴上眼罩。  
“说实话，我还有些好奇你的眼睛到底是怎么回事。”格里诺又迅速补上一句，“不想说就算了。”  
“你还好奇这个？”波勒克兰没有躲闪，他平淡地说道，“小时候被我妈用熨斗烫过。愈合的时候很痒，我拿刀再划了几下。”  
那样不痛吗？格里诺没再问出声，可能对波勒克兰来说，疼痛并不是什么必备的感觉。  
他们沉默了一会儿，格里诺咬着牙齿坐起身，面对着波勒克兰：“过来点。”  
波勒克兰的右眼掠过一丝疑惑，但他还是朝格里诺靠近了些。  
妈的。格里诺在心里骂道，下次绝对不能这么干了，现在抬手臂都费劲，难道真的是上了年纪？  
波勒克兰最起初以为格里诺想揍他一拳或者是咬他一口，所以在对方手掌贴上自己脸颊时有点不自然地往后退了退，可格里诺表现得很坚决，他制止了波勒克兰的回避，笨拙又难得小心地向前倾，嘴唇轻柔而快速地在波勒克兰的左眼位置碰了一下。  
这完全在波勒克兰的意料之外。他愣住了。  
格里诺好像也被自己的这个举动弄得很尴尬，他摆出若无其事的表情收回手，眼神飘忽：“我太累了，先睡会儿。”  
波勒克兰看他把自己整个人都藏在被单底下，不由得想到格里诺是不是会把自己这么闷死——为了避免这种可笑事件的发生，他伸手把格里诺的脑袋扒了出来。  
“刚才那是什么意思？”波勒克兰知道他没睡着。他才睡不着呢。  
格里诺没理他。  
于是波勒克兰俯下身，开始用细碎的亲吻不断骚扰格里诺的耳朵、脖子与肩膀，到他准备咬住格里诺嘴唇时后者终于忍不住睁开眼：“你他妈有病吗？！”  
波勒克兰乐在其中：“没错。所以你还要继续装睡？”  
格里诺无比烦躁地叹了一口气：“你就当我突发奇想不行吗？”  
这个回答波勒克兰欣然接受，但这还不够：“你还有什么别的‘突发奇想’吗？”  
“有。如果你继续犯病我就揍你。”格里诺恶狠狠地瞪着他，“我说真的。”  
波勒克兰了解格里诺的底线，只是今天似乎有些不同。比起被人踩了尾巴，格里诺这会儿更像是急切地躲藏着什么，确切来说，那反应像是……  
波勒克兰眯了眯眼。他决定“善良”一回，暂时不拆穿格里诺的心思。无论怎么说，格里诺的这种表现实在太过难得。  
他安静地坐在格里诺身边，独自把剩下的威士忌慢慢喝完。  
夜风里似乎氤氲着酒液的香气，还有遥远的音乐声。  
波勒克兰像是突然想到了什么那般轻笑出声，自然引起格里诺的不满与好奇：“怎么？”  
“车上你放的那些歌，”波勒克兰仿佛强忍着笑意，“不像你这个年纪的人喜欢的风格。”  
“你少他妈——”格里诺正想急吼吼地和他争上几句，无奈实在筋疲力尽得厉害，刚爬起来又栽进枕头里，闷闷地说，“那是盖里克的喜好。”  
波勒克兰挑了挑眉，表情有些讶然，大约是想表达“三四十岁的人还喜欢摇滚”这种含义，可惜格里诺没能看到。格里诺被他刚才那句话刺激到了神经，嘀嘀咕咕骂了几句脏话，隐约能听见“什么叫‘这个年纪的人’”“说得自己还很他妈年轻似的”等诸如此类的言语，波勒克兰没继续挑拨他的怒火，过了会儿格里诺便彻底安静下来——除了沉稳的呼吸声，再也没有别的声音了。  
波勒克兰见状，伸出手臂给他拉了拉被子，把他裸露在外的背部遮住，省得他吹夜风着凉。他动作极轻地起身，把空玻璃杯放在桌上，缓步走到窗前，望向远处还有灯光照射的那几个标志性字母。他想自己应该抽根烟，一般来说，这样伴随着回忆的夜晚，都是需要一根烟的。  
但他忘了买，毕竟这一切都太突然了，突然得就像当年格里诺那位伯父的造访，也像他的不告而别。波勒克兰算是个一无所有的人，格里诺的伯父没什么好要挟他的，正如他敲开那扇破门时说的那样，他们只需要好好谈谈。  
他走进波勒克兰的家——确切来说那更像是藏匿什么东西的巢窠，那位高贵的先生虽然没有流露厌弃之情，但他并没有坐下，只是站在波勒克兰的对面，杵着那根精雕细琢的手杖，和蔼又不容置喙地说：“我不知道你和我侄子到底是不是认真的，就算你们是认真的，我也奉劝你最好到此为止。相信你已经很了解格里诺了，我也必须承认，他是个很好看透的人——假如换成一个普通的姓氏，他现在可能已经在蹲大牢了——然而，法努耶先生，他姓泽梅尔。”  
“我不奢望你能立即理解这个姓氏——或者说，泽梅尔家族意味着什么，我只是想说，离开格里诺，你也许能走得更远，飞得更高，你的姓氏和你的名字某天可能会在某个土地上留下痕迹；但是格里诺离开了泽梅尔家……”他的眼睛温和地注视着波勒克兰，仍然带着上流人士俯视底层的一种恶心的怜悯，“格里诺离开了泽梅尔家，他就什么也不是了。他将一文不值。”  
波勒克兰没有说话。  
“年轻人。”他那双做工考究的皮鞋在破旧发霉的木地板上优雅地踩来踩去，发出令人不适的细微的声响，“年轻人总是认为自己是对的，其他人的任何建议都是在对他们指手画脚。”他笑了笑：“我年轻时也曾这样。”  
“然后我接手了家业，一头热血就逐渐被吹冷了。泽梅尔家不是一朝一夕壮大的，这样一个家族，漂洋过海到了一片荒芜的新土地，还要把沙漠变成绿洲……你知道这需要什么吗？”“泽梅尔伯爵”站住了脚步，那些仿佛在搔刮波勒克兰耳膜的声音便停止了。“这需要每一个姓泽梅尔的人，需要他们前赴后继，马不停蹄地来保持家族不会垮下去。”他淡然地说着，“一个异类或许不足为忧，可是年轻人总是静不下来，他们看见奇异的东西就会去尝试，看见异类就会试着模仿。我不喜欢那样，那对家族不好。”  
“格里诺放在任何地方都是个无足轻重的人，或许是个让人头疼的闯祸精，更严重的也许是犯罪分子……但他出生在了泽梅尔家，那他对泽梅尔家来说，就是重要的家人。他不能，也不可以走出家族允许的范围内。其实他比你更明白一件事。”  
波勒克兰抬起眼，正好看见高贵的泽梅尔先生那抹刻薄的笑意：“他这辈子都无法脱离他的家族。”  
大家族，有钱人，上流社会。这些波勒克兰不了解，但他明白，能在这些地方站住脚的，绝对不是善类。穷人在街角巷尾摸爬滚打，为的是谋生；富人在名利场辗转奔波，却是要谋取更多东西。  
格里诺并不是个上好的“富人家的门面”，可就如他的伯父所说，他出生在了一个大家族，他就是家族的面子。之一。  
要想让波勒克兰这种人消失，对泽梅尔家来说太容易了，只是照格里诺的性格，恐怕会当即撕破脸。“泽梅尔伯爵”正是清楚这一点，才会来找波勒克兰“谈谈”：直接解决自己的侄子比较麻烦，还是对外人开刀容易得多。  
波勒克兰看了眼天花板，他的“父亲”就在他头顶，像这个家一样死气沉沉，又无法甩掉。  
“关于你的父亲，你大可不必担心。”泽梅尔先生察觉到他的小动作，微笑道，“泽梅尔家办事从来干脆，只要你同意，那些缠着你的东西，就由我们来处理。”  
波勒克兰终于冷笑了一声。他冷漠地开口：“所以呢，你要让我去哪儿？”  
泽梅尔先生轻轻笃了笃手杖：“像你这样背景的年轻人，最好是混个值得说道的名头回来。你知道的，现在国家需要什么。”  
波勒克兰的笑意有些凝固了。如果他没理解错，泽梅尔家是打算把他送上越南战场。送他去那个热带国家，和买凶杀人区别并不大，主要在于，前者还可以说得冠冕堂皇。  
他有得选么？  
“要是我活下来了呢？”波勒克兰问他。他其实对未来没有太大期待，他只是想确保自己能得到多少。  
“泽梅尔家会有求必应。”格里诺的伯父笑了。那是一种自信满满、又格外恶毒的笑容，波勒克兰不曾露出这种笑容，他身边认识的人也不会，大概这就是所谓的顶层人，披着虚伪的笑容，挥洒自以为是的仁慈。  
当年他笃定波勒克兰回不来，才敢立下约定，可他万万没想到，多年后他死于病榻，战争却送回来一个“幸运儿”。  
波勒克兰离开前有过一瞬的迟疑，他向那位高贵的先生问道：“他严重么？”  
“泽梅尔家会把严重变为不值一提的。”那位先生这样回答他。  
于是波勒克兰头也不回地走了，如泽梅尔家所愿那样，在他们那位高贵的家主主事时，没再烦扰过他们。  
战争能把一切美好的事物化为烂泥、血水与尸块，波勒克兰应该是真的走运，他只被炸伤过，没有少胳膊少腿，比那些踩上地雷立刻变成一团血肉模糊的战友好太多了。丛林里每一次呼吸都是争分夺秒，你死我活，波勒克兰有次在面对一个越南人刺来的尖刀时，突然想到他的父亲会不会也曾面对日本人的刺刀这么拼命过。  
死是一件非常容易的事，活却要用光所有的力气。  
他狼狈不堪，好多次都踩在死亡边缘，可偏偏老天又把他拉了回来，让他欣赏着人类创造的第二地狱，让他在好长一段时间内都会从噩梦中惊醒。  
如果要让波勒克兰形容他这些年的经历，他大概会简洁地用一句“不怎么样”敷衍过去，他不知道格里诺过得如何，可目前看来，好像也不比他强。  
他回来之后，早有耳闻格里诺在婚姻上的不幸，不过他最惊讶的是这世界上竟然有女孩愿意嫁给他。后来他不动声色地打听到格里诺第二任妻子对他的评价，笑到险些被酒水呛晕过去。那位女士对自己的闺中密友们是这么说的：“只有在他喝得烂醉时我才能高潮不断，其他时候我感觉我像在强奸尸体。”  
好在“尸体”本人并不知道这个说法，否则他可能会暴跳如雷，甚至会去把当初给他们主持婚礼的牧师揍上一顿。  
波勒克兰被自己脑海里那幅“格里诺暴打牧师”的画面逗乐，然后他听见床上的人梦呓几句，像是在叫他的名字——自然也是混了几句脏话的。  
要从格里诺口中听到赞美那应该是天方夜谭，波勒克兰倒是不介意他骂自己是什么。他朝格里诺走去，侧着脸俯低身体想听他到底把自己骂成了什么样，却听见格里诺含混不清却非常焦急地嘟囔道：“你他妈的别跑了！”  
他不禁有些恍神。格里诺皱着眉头，满脸不爽，像是随时会起来揍人，可他最终翻了个身，又陷入自己的梦境中。波勒克兰想起那次他的恶作剧，那完全就是一个恶作剧——他只是出于恶劣的心态拖格里诺下水，没想到从那个夜晚开始，他们的命运就绑在了一起。  
他无声地笑了笑。  
上帝真的比人类更喜欢恶作剧。  
波勒克兰安静地在格里诺身边躺下了。他自然而然地伸出手臂，抱住格里诺的身体。男人的背脊往他怀里靠了靠，两个身躯，两种心跳与呼吸，就这么静谧地融合了。  
格里诺没有问他过去的事，也不再提当年波勒克兰为什么突然离开，他接纳这些事平静得如同本该如此，直到某天波勒克兰问他：“格里诺，你不想知道当年我为什么走吗？”  
正在享受钓鱼时光的格里诺烦躁地皱起眉头：“二十多年了你以为我还好奇吗？”  
波勒克兰忍不住大笑，气得格里诺抬脚踹上他的折叠凳：“老子的鱼都被你吓跑了！”  
“你知道以后你会变成什么吗？”波勒克兰熟练地躲远了些，等着格里诺困惑的目光投来，再极端恶劣地补上一句，“你会变成一个脾气超烂的糟老头。”  
自然，他们还是没能好好钓完一次鱼。  
有天格里诺说，他梦见自己在爬好莱坞那个巨大的字母标志，波勒克兰在上面伸手拉他，可没等他上去就松开了手——不过这回不同，以前格里诺都是梦到自己不断下落梦境便结束了，而这一次，他看见波勒克兰也跳了下来，还抓着他的衣领，看着他气急败坏的脸哈哈大笑。  
“不知道有什么好笑的。”格里诺抱怨道，“可能摔死前你会先笑死。”  
波勒克兰倒是不以为然：“总归是拉你垫背了。”  
“去你妈的，还想让我垫背！”格里诺怒吼着把番茄胡萝卜汁喷到了波勒克兰脸上，波勒克兰淡定地靠近他，低下头把那些液体全部蹭在了格里诺的胸口。格里诺骂得更凶了，然而这毫无帮助。  
“到死你都是个混账！”格里诺愤愤然。  
波勒克兰脸上笑意愈加明显，他说：“一个混账老头，加一个烂脾气的糟老头，你看，天生一对。”  
很多事并不是会在年轻时倏然逝去，冲动也好，激情也罢，它们的消逝都是在潜移默化的冷漠中悄然进行的，唯独心——它不是随着年岁自然离开的，只要你爱着它。  
只要你仍然爱着它。

【END】


End file.
